Bright Lights
by Lady Mithra
Summary: -
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

Suena mi despertador al sonido de Skrillex, imposible no despertarse con semejante combinación tan alocada de sonidos, no? tanteo mi mesita buscando mi celular para hacerlo callar, lo tomo y saco mi cabeza que estaba hundida en la almohada con los ojos apenas entreabiertos. Apago la alarma. Tiempo de levantarse Armstrong. Hago las sabanas a un costado y me pongo mis pantuflas, salgo de la cama, abro las cortinas de mi dormitorio y dejo entrar la luz del sol naciente. 6am de un típico día veraniego de Buenos Aires, otra de las ciudades que nunca duerme, sean 6am o 2am jamás va a dejar de haber transito. Me encanta el movimiento por eso amo esta ciudad.

Tomo el cepillo y lo deslizo por mi rubia cabellera, esta dócil hoy, no así mi cara si dijera que dormí 4hs es mucho. Voy a mudarme a Boston y mis amigas me organizaron una fiesta de despedida anoche "No será mas que unas pizzas y un par de tragos" y aun no comprendo cómo me convencieron de ir a bailar hasta las 3.30, a veces pueden ser realmente persuasivas. Ya lo sé, para la próxima intenta no dejarte llevar por la corriente y jamás te quedes dormida con make up puesto. Me llevara un tiempo quitarme esto de la cara y lucir presentable hoy.

Me decido a vestirme con cómodo chupín negro, una camiseta cuello volcado fuxia y borceguíes negros, y voy a la cocina. Mientras dejo que los segundos pasen y que el microondas caliente mi cappuccino, tomo mi pasaje de avión

26 de enero de 2013

Salida: Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza

Destino: Massachusetts, Boston

Aun no puedo creer que esto sea real. Toda mi vida he deseado ir a América y ahora obtuve una beca como estudiante de intercambio en la universidad empresarial de Harvard. Podría esto ser más perfecto? La chicharra del microondas me saca de mi daydreaming.

Al casi llegar el mediodía mis amigas llegaron a mi casa Natasha, Daiana y Vanessa.

— Vanne hizo reservaciones en un resto top de Palermo así que venimos a buscarte - dijo Dai-

— No tenes excusa para negarte! Es como nuestra ultima cena juntas!

— Mas bien Almuerzo Nat! Ni siquiera es mediodía - corrigió Vanne-

— Venís con nosotras por voluntad propia o te llevamos a la fuerza eh! - agrego Nat-

— Chicas! Es mua quien viaja y se supone que yo debería estar acelerada y no ustedes!

— Menos charla! el taxi nos esperaba abajo y estos te aniquilan con las tarifas así que moviendo, moviendo! -dijo Dai prácticamente empujándonos a todas fuera del depto.-

— Mira si se engancha un gringo y se nos vuelve americana del todo nuestra Ashley!

— Bueno ya de por si siempre tuvo nombre importado la rubia

— Chicas, chicas voy a estudiar, si fuera a buscar pareja me hubiera ido de vacaciones a pasearme por los mejores clubes con ustedes, no creen?

— El amor no es algo que se busque, es como las cosas cuando las buscas no aparecen, dejas de buscarlas y boom! ahí están

— Ya algún día iremos en esa clase de "Tour" amiga

— Por lo menos pasa los face de los mas lindos ehh, no seas egoísta!

Tal vez no tenga las amigas más cuerdas de todo Baires pero las amo tal y como son.

4pm indicaba el reloj, recién salía de tomarme un baño, tengo tiempo como para alistarme y "cazar" algún taxi que quiera llevarme a mí y a toda mi mudanza desde Madero hasta Ezeiza.

7.30pm mi madre, mi hermano mayor Joshua, mi sobrino Alex, mis tía Alicia por parte materna, mi prima Alejandra y mis amigas me rodeaban, parecía toda una reunión familiar o un grupo de fans esperando por su ídolo; mirábamos la pizarra hasta que fuera anunciado mi vuelo, jamás había estado tan nerviosa antes, ni siquiera cuando tuve que rendir mi última materia para obtener mi titulo de Licenciada.

El tablero marco que era la hora de embarque, todos me llenaron de abrazos, besos y en especial recomendaciones. Era la primera vez que me iba tan lejos y sola, igual no tenía mucho de que temer mi padre es embajador de Argentina en USA, tengo una excelente relación con él, es quien me ayudo a conseguir la beca y jamás dejo de pagarme los gastos que fueran necesarios para que yo lleve una vida cómoda y placentera, realmente extraño que él y mama estén juntos, acepto que se hayan separado pero espero algún día se vuelvan a juntar. De Boston a Washington o viceversa hay solo un par de horas, por eso no temo se que necesito algo el vendrá, así como si el necesita de mi es solo un vuelo. La vida esta para vivirla y solo puedes vivir si tomas riesgos, experimentas, descubres, amplias tus conocimientos.

Pase a la zona de revisión, ya saben donde pones los objeto que van contigo al avión para que los escaneen y pasas por el detector de metales, me dirigí hacia la zona de Arribos y Embarques con mi Visa, pasaportes y ticket en manos para entregárselos a la señorita de la aerolínea. Me pregunto si no le dolerá la cara de tanto exhibir su mega sonrisa que va de lado a lado. Ella me devolvió mis documentos y voltee a saludar por última vez a mis seres queridos antes de adentrarme en la zona de embarque, di la vuelta y camine por el pasillo que me llevaba a mi avión. Era la primera vez que subía a semejante monstruosidad alada y creo que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. "Por dios! ahora no!" me decía a mí misma, no tenía idea hacia donde ir y la azafata no estaba pero tampoco podía quedarme allí parada e interrumpir el paso a los otros pasajeros. Un chico con campera de cuero, capucha y lentes de sol de repente me dijo

— Estas perdida?

Me hablaba en ingles, era prácticamente mi segundo idioma, mis padres me había criado bilingüe, papa es embajador y mama es profesora de ingles, tenía mucho porque agradecerles pero en ese momento mi mente era una laguna "No puedes ser tan tonta! háblale! tal vez te ayude!"

— Es mi primera vez, no se hacia donde deba ir - le dije avergonzada-

El rio, su sonrisa era hermosa debo admitir, Espera? de que se ríe!? Genial, quede como una estúpida, cierto? El repitió

— Primera vez -sonrió- préstame tu ticket, es mi amm ya perdí la cuenta de que vez es esta.

Qué clase de chiste fue ese? Demonios, mejor lo olvido. Le pase mi boleto, el lo miro y me dijo

— Sígueme.

No tenía opción así que... ESPERA! QUE!?

— Primera vez , primera clase señorita - dijo quien presumo era americano- Este es tu asiento.

Concluyo quitándose los lentes y sacándose la capucha, no debió haber hecho eso! Sus ojos! Oh, Lord! eran más turquesas que el mismo mar de una isla paradisíaca.

— Gracias! -le dije amablemente, intentando reprimir mi revolución interior-

— El placer es mío -guiño un ojo- por cierto soy Jared

— Yo soy Ashley

— Bonito nombre y bonito acento –dijo y se movió a su asiento del otro lado del pasillo –

Primera clase, papa eres genial. En estas butacas puedes reclinarte como en un sofá cama, además tienes tu propio mini espacio, acogedor para un viaje de tantas horas.

Al parecer ya habían subido todos los pasajeros al avión, no viajaban muchos en la clase que iba yo, quizás porque Boston no es uno de esos destinos turísticos por excelencia, tenía la butaca de al lado mío vacía para dejar mi mochila que traía conmigo y ponerme cómoda.

A los 5min de haberse cerrado las puertas los pilotos avisaron por alta voz que el avión iba a elevarse. Oh no otra vez! Pánico? como demonios se le llama a esto? quiero bajar! Muy tarde el avión ya estaba moviéndose sobre la pista de aterrizaje para tomar carrera. "Ashley no grites!" me digo a mi misma cerrando los ojos. De repente siento algo cálido sobre mi mano, abro mis ojos y veo a Jared tomando mi mano izquierda, cuando se movió se aquí? Bueno es lo de menos, cierro mis ojos nuevamente por unos minutos para enfrentar de alguna forma al miedo hasta que escucho

— Ya estamos en el aire, no debes temer.

Y lo cálido abandona mi mano y se transmite a todo mi cuerpo, abri mis ojos

— Gracias -dije avergonzada-

— No es nada. Es hasta que entres en confianza, luego es como viajar en colectivo o subway. En mi caso volar es casi como respirar.

No tengo idea de a que se refiera.. Realmente tiene rasgos casi perfectos, será que los americanos son todos así?

Vuelvo en mí intentando no evidenciar mis pensamientos

— Respirar y Volar son cosas MUY distintas? A menos que seas un pájaro o Superman

Que acabo de decir? La razón me abandono, gracias! El reía, quizás eso que dije no le cayó tan mal como pensé

— Bueno si soy hombre pero dudo tener algo de súper. Tampoco tengo plumas o pico así que puedes descartar esas opciones.

Para cortar ese momento total de incomodidad justo una de las azafatas empezó a dar las explicaciones sobre los salvavidas, las bolsas de aire, los cinturones de seguridad, recomendaciones por si el sucedía alguna circunstancia durante el vuelo.

Las horas pasan más lento cuando vas volando, es una sensación extraña y también mezclada con algo de aburrimiento. Tome la mochila que había subido conmigo al avión, quizás haya puesto algún libro dentro y pueda distraerme con ello. Miro hacia mis costados, la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos ya, excepto Jared quien estaba con su I-pad y unos auriculares puestos, supongo que estaba mirando algún video o película. Me pregunto por qué no había vuelto a su asiento, evito contestármelo, la situación en si me parecía bastante incómoda, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar con ''extraños'' . Abro el cierre de mi mochila, tanteo en el interior, golosinas, teléfono, cámara, blusa, billetera, make up, lotería! lo tomo y lo saco pero de repente no solo estaba sacando el libro sino todo lo que estaba arriba de el, todo lo que antes mencione termino en el pasillo del avión, entre mis piernas y sobre mi compañero.

Mi boca se abrió y no sabía hacia dónde mirar, rápidamente intente guardar las golosinas que se habían desparramado sobre mis piernas, mientras escuchaba su risa, había notado mi torpeza pero estaba ayudándome después de todo, recogió mis pertenencias del piso del pasillo y me dijo

— Economía Latina -intento pronunciar en español- y 50 Shades? Interesante elección -dijo con los libros entre sus manos y alcanzándomelos-

En mi vida había estado tan avergonzada, quien puso ese libro en mi mochila!? Seguro fue alguna de las chicas cuando no me di cuenta, conocía esa novela pero jamás la había leído y ni siquiera pensaba en comprarme la versión impresa, esto es muy embarazoso. Sonreí y tome los libros de todos modos

— Regalo de unas amigas –dije y metí los libros nuevamente en mi mochila-

— Así que eres una lectora -dijo quitándose los audífonos y apagando su tablet-

— Podría decirse que sí. Leer también termina siendo una obligación cuando eres estudiante

— 50 Shades, en que materia lo aplicas?

Ay no, no me esperaba eso

— Solo bromeaba -dijo exhibiendo su hermosa y blanca sonrisa- que estudias?

— Creo que es más bien que estudiare -sonreí- Social Media Management en Harvard

— Es un posgrado? o un estudio de grado?

— Posgrado. Soy Administradora de empresas, me gradué de Licenciada hace un par de meses.

— Supongo que te gustan los negocios, comparto eso.

— Si, mi padre me hizo amar la economía y los negocios desde que soy pequeña y por ello termine haciendo estas carreras. Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que gustaban los negocios también.

— De hecho tengo unas pequeñas empresas

— Pymes?

— Podría decirse, me dedico a los negocios virtuales y a la música

— Negocios virtuales? Algo como Facebook a más bien como E-bay? -pregunte intrigada-

— Amm.. Ambas, vendo Merchandising de mi banda por internet, VIP Tickets para shows del Tour y comercializo tickets virtuales, así le ofreces al fan la oportunidad de presenciar un show que se está dando NYC desde la comodidad de su hogar, con la posibilidad de comunicarse al mismo tiempo con otras personas que estén compartiendo la misma experiencia.

— y porque harían eso?

— Dime, si vivieras en una isla perdida en el medio de la nada donde sabes que tu artista favorito quizás jamás vaya, entonces querrás al menos poder verlo vivo desde tu PC, vía web

— Creo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Pareces visionario, emprendedor..

Intercambiamos así un par de palabras más hasta que ms disculpe con él y le dije que dormiría un rato. Era una persona realmente interesante si es quien dice ser al menos el tiempo pasa un poco más rápido cuando encuentras alguien con quien hablar de cosas que realmente te interesan, apenas lo conozco pero tenemos muchas cosas en común, quizás pueda pedirle unos consejos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

Los sueños mientras viajas en avión se tornan aun más raros. Desperté sin aun abrir mis ojos, inhale profundo, olía a menta y madera, es un perfume realmente rico. Abro mis ojos y mi cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho del rubio y mis manos estaban tirando del cuello de su campera. Si, estaba avergonzada nuevamente! Pero el estaba durmiendo plácidamente, si no me sobresaltaba podría quitar mi cabeza sin que lo notara. Lo hice y me di vuelta hacia el lado de la ventanilla "Ashley! compórtate!"

Las luces se encendieron y los pilotos hablaron por el altavoz "Estamos a menos de 1hora de New York, estén preparados para el aterrizaje, el bus de traslado los estará esperando"

Volteo y todos incluso Jared estaban desperezándose. Es el primer americano que conocí, es realmente amable y guapo pero USA es grande, no creo volver a cruzarme con él.

— Buenos días -me dijo-

-— Buenos días

— Ya casi estamos en New York

— Eso oí

— Dormiste algo?

Es bastante raro hablar de esto con alguien que apenas conozco pero..

— Sí, soy de dormir poco igualmente. Estoy muy ansiosa

— Me lo imagino

Quizás sea desubicado preguntarle esto pero me agrada su compañía así que lo hare de todos modos

— Tu bajas aquí o sigues viaje hasta Boston?

— Tengo un compromiso en Boston, me esperan allá así que debo seguir viaje –sonrió-

Tomo su Blackberry del bolsillo de su chaqueta y abrió alguna aplicación supuse que era twitter

— Tienes twitter?

— Si, me gusta usar las redes sociales, a ti?

— También, son de mucha ayuda cuando estas lejos de la familia

— Y son de utilidad para el trabajo

— Es verdad, aunque aun debo conseguirme uno

— No ibas solo a estudiar?

- — Se supone, pero me gustaría tener mi propio empleo, mi propio salario. Independencia. Necesitare un empleo de medio tiempo

— Es difícil encontrar algo de medio tiempo que no sea ser niñera o trabajar en Mac Donalds, que por cierto no son bien pagos

Bien, eso fue rudo pero quizás tenga razón

— No pierdo nada con buscar algo mejor

— En eso estas en lo cierto.

El avión iba corriendo cada vez más lento sobre la pista, hasta que se ubico en una de las zonas de desembarque. El aeropuerto de New York era uno de los de mayor movimiento del mundo, podía ver como la gente iba de un lado al otro y como varios aviones habían aterrizado antes que el nuestro y otros lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

Nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y nos dirigimos a salir del avión.

Nuevas azafatas esperaban en la salida del túnel, nos indicaban a todos los pasajeros que tomemos nuestro equipaje y que en una media hora estaria el bus que nos llevaría al otro aeropuerto para tomar el siguiente avión a Boston, que estemos atentos y que el grupo no se disolviera demasiado.

Luego de unos 15mins de espera mi equipaje al fin estaba conmigo. Y al darme vuelta me lo volví a cruzar a Jared quien estaba nuevamente con los lentes de sol y la capucha puesta

— Hey!

— No irá mi intención chocarte, perdón –me dijo-

— No te hagas problema

— Te acompaño al bus?

— Ok , si tu lo deseas –sonreí-

Jared parecía un poco perdido, no se si no recordaba su equipaje o no lo ubicaba

— De qué color eran tus maletas?

— Una valija roja y una guitarra

— Olvide que me habías dicho que eras músico

— Si, la música es mi hobbies y mi vida

— Allí vienen – le dije señalando sus cosas –

— Ok –dijo tomando sus cosas- Listo, vamos ya?

Había muchos paparazis en la zona, me preguntaba por qué.. Bueno es América, alguna celebrity habrá llegado, quizás iba en mi mismo vuelo y no note, soy mala para eso.

Camine por aeropuerto arrastrando mis valijas con rueditas, siempre soñé con ser turista en otra ciudad, una extraña en tierras extrañas y heme aquí. Atravesé las puertas corredizas, al fin algo de aire, verano en el otro polo, invierno aquí, menos mal que vine abrigada. El movimiento de gente era casi el mismo que en Buenos Aires, al parecer también había muchos turistas, jóvenes como yo con sus cámaras y personas de traje, supongo que vendrían de viajes de negocio; en fin, el l bus estaba llegando, las azafatas nos confirmaban que ese era el indicado, iba a decírselo a Jared pero él estaba muy nervioso mirando de hacia dentro del aeropuerto, no entiendo que le sucedía, volteo y vio un Mercedes negro con vidrios polarizados y su cara cambio de preocupación a alegría.

— Quieres venir? – me dijo –

Había hablado con él un par de horas pero no dejaba de ser un extraño, y violaría una de las recomendaciones principales que todo padre hace a sus hijos ''Jamás subas al auto de un extraño'' voltee mi mirada hacia el bus y le dije

— No se supone que deberíamos ir allí con ellos?

— Eso es opcional, si tienes medio de transporte y puedes moverte por ti mismo entonces vas tú al aeropuerto, no es necesario ir en esos buses.

Dude unos segundos en contestarle, algo en mi me impuso a acceder a aceptar su invitación, termine mi oración y escuche pasos de gente corriendo pero no alcance a voltear a ver que era. Nos subimos al coche mientras el chofer guardaba nuestras valijas en el baúl, lo hizo tan rápido que casi ni lo note, paparazis salían del interior del aeropuerto y corrían hacia los coches buscando a alguien, para cuando me di cuenta el chofer ya estaba de nuevo en el auto y conduciendo. Ahora empezaba a dudar de mi decisión, acabo de subirme al coche de alguien que no conozco en pleno New York, una ciudad que no conozco y que dudo conoceré, no vengo aquí sino voy a Boston a estudiar.

El trayecto desde un aeropuerto al otro supongo que no debe ser muy largo, quería preguntarle que había sido todo eso pero preferí no hacerlo.

— Como van a saber que somos los que veníamos en el vuelo anterior?

El sonrió

— Tienes el boleto anterior y tu pasaporte?

— Si

— Bueno con eso basta

— Que hay con la VISA?

— VISA?

— El documento que me permite acceder a América

— Olvide que no eras americana. Si ten eso a mano también, seguro te lo pedirán

Quizás mejore mi acento y olvido que no soy de aquí, eso es bueno. No conozco el camino de un aeropuerto a otro, ya quería llegar, nadie se debe enterar de lo que he hecho, mucho menos mis padres o jamás me dejaran viajar sola al exterior, voy a evitar seguir pensando en esto

— Tú eres americano, verdad? Naciste aquí o viniste a trabajar y te quedaste en este país?

— Nací en estas tierras, no en New York sino en Luisiana. Ahora vivo en LA y en todas partes del mundo básicamente, mi trabajo me lleva a ser bastante nómade.

— Eso debe ser genial.. y cansador

— Lo es pero amo lo que hago y estoy agradecido por ello.

Ya podía ver aviones descendiendo, lo que indicaba que estábamos cerca de alguna pista, aeropuerto.

El coche se acerco a la acera, el chofer bajo a sacar el equipaje del maletero y Jared bajo tras él, dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta

— Gracias –le dije-

El chofer nos entrego nuestras valijas y justo detrás se estacionaba el bus con la demás gente del vuelo, los cuales empezaron a descender con su equipaje. La azafata nos hizo una seña para que nos volvamos a reunir con el grupo, mientras que Jared le decía algo que no podía oír al chofer. El grupo estaba entero nuevamente, ingresamos al aeropuerto y fuimos nuevamente a la zona de embarque, realmente estaba cansada, el vuelo anterior había durado unas 12hs, cerré mis ojos y suspire

— De Nueva York a Boston hay solo una hora y media –dijo Jared notando mi agotamiento-

— Espero pase rápido

La azafata me pidió mi ticket y me entrego otro en lugar de este, subí al avión, ahora entendía, sabia como ''leer un boleto de avión'' así que fui más segura, encontré mi asiento y me ubique, esta vez Jared estaba sentado delante mío, antes de ubicarse en su butaca me dijo

— Ya perdiste el miedo a volar, no?

— ''Respirar es casi como volar'' – le respondí imitando lo que él me había dicho antes-

Rio y se acomodo

Sera un vuelo corto este, por suerte. No veo la hora de llegar a mi apartamento, tomar un baño, comer algo y descansar como se debe.

El avión ya estaba en el aire, recordé el libro que tenía en mi mochila, así que la abrí y lo saque. 50 Shades of Grey, lo abrí y tenía un mensaje

'' Sabemos que te gusta la lectura así que acá tenes algo para entretenerte un rato!

Te vamos a extrañar Blondie! With so much love your crazy friends!''

Sabía que habían sido ellas!

Al fin Boston!

El avión comenzaba a correr lentamente por la pista, podía ver el movimiento dentro del aeropuerto, era mucho menos que el de Nueva York pero era mi nuevo hogar.

Dieron la orden de que podíamos bajar, nuevamente me cruce a Jared y antes de entrar al túnel le dije

— Fue un gusto pasar estas horas de viaje contigo, gracias por el mini viaje en auto

— Fue un placer – sonrió – Espero nos volvamos a ver

Le devolví la sonrisa y me adentre al túnel.

Me quede a esperar hasta que pudiera recoger mi equipaje. Una vez que tenía mis valijas y bolso, salí del aeropuerto, aire fresco! Ya no debo subir a otro avion, quiero estar en mi cama y dormir. Hice señas para que algún taxi parara y me llevara; uno de ellos se arrimo a la acera, estaciono y el conductor bajo para ayudarme con mis valijas y bolsos. Subí al coche, el conductor también y le di las indicaciones para que me llevara a mi nuevo lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

Massachusett lucia hermosa bajo el manto de nieve que la cubria, los altos rascacielos, las oficinas, los cafes, las tiendas de ropa, me recordaba a Buenos Aires. A pesar del frio las personas caminaban por las calles como si nada las inmutara, espero acostumbrarme a este clima, pensaba.

Llegue a mi destino, el edificio lucia nuevo y moderno, estaba ubicado sobre la avenida Massachusetts una de las mas importantes de este lugar. Subí hasta mi piso, el 19, coloque la llave, la gire e ingrese, mi nuevo apartamento era hermoso, blanco y moderno, estaba sin estrenar y era todo para mí! Deje mis valijas y bolsos al costado de la puerta, me quite el Trench negro que llevaba puesto, mi bufanda blanca y los borceguíes, la temperatura aquí dentro era ideal mas alla del clima invernal y nevado de afuera; camine descalza, tenía una vista de la que no puedo quejarme.

El lugar ya estaba todo equipado y me gustaba como lo habían arreglado, creo que no había nada que hacer más que acomodar mis libros, mi ropa, y prepararme algo de comer, espero el resto de mis cosas llegue pronto.

Me dirigí a la cocina, abrí la heladera.. Que tonta soy, es un departamento nuevo, debo salir a comprar algo aunque ya es de mediodía y muero de hambre, creo que mejor almuerzo afuera por hoy.

Saco mi laptop de mi valija, me recosté sobre el sofá y Googlee un poco para saber porque estaba rodeada, descubrí que varios restaurantes y locales de comidas rápidas me rodeaban pero los supermercados me quedaban bastante lejos.

Fui a darme un baño, me lookee mas o menos presentable aunque el cansancio hacia que no pudiera ocultar mis ojeras como deseaba y salí. Intentaba memorizar por donde iba, no era muy lejos pero soy nueva aquí, tengo el GPS de mi móvil pero no quiero usarlo, debo aprender a moveré en mi nuevo y temporal "hogar".

Ingrese a "Dolphin seafood " me decidí por un lugar de comida marina no formal, donde pudiera comer algo sano, no me gusta la comida rápida, no es saludable, solo iría a un Mc Donals por un par de papas fritas o una ensalada, pensándolo bien creo que ni siquiera me gustaría trabajar en ese lugar. Ordene una ensalada y salmón, estaba rico pero extraño mi comida o la de mama, apenas es el primer día y ya estoy extrañando cosas? Mierda. Eso me recordó, debo llamar a mis padres y decirles que ya he llegado bien. Saco mi Iphone de mi cartera y aun lo tengo en modo avion, debe haber desviado como 300 llamadas y diez mil mensajes, debí haberlo puesto en normal ni bien baje del avion! como sea mejor lo dejo así hasta llegar a casa y allí llamo a mis padres, si lo hago ahora me gritaran y me dejaran sorda. Pague mi plato y me retire del lugar.

Camine de regreso a mi departamento me sentía como Hansel y Gretel caminando sobre mis propios pasos, realmente estaba frio aquíidentificando ''pistas'' lugares por los que había pasado.

Al llegar en el Hall de entrada había una chica, ella era rubia como yo con un estilo muy particular, me recordaba a algo,.. La cantante favorita de Ale! Avril Lavigne? No, no puede ser. Me acerque aun más y ella

-— Hey! Debes ser la nueva! Soy Nina! Bienvenida a la torre!

Bueno era bastante alegre al parecer

— Hola! Sí, soy Ashley. Gracias -sonreí-

— Tu acento te delata, de donde eres?

— Argentina

— Oh! Argentina! ¿Como estas? Tengo hambre, Te quiero y.. Ese es todo el español que se

Largue a reír

— Estoy bien, ¿tu?. Descuida no tienes que hablarme en español, el Ingles es como un segundo idioma para mi, te entiendo perfectamente o no hubiera venido a vivir aquí

— Mejor! El español era una dolor de cabeza para mí en el secundario. Debo irme ahora pero espero verte pronto argentina! Adiós Chao Chao

— Nos vemos Nina! Chau!

Bueno es bastante simpática, al parecer tengo vecinos agradables

No hay nada como poner la llave en la cerradura, girarla, entrar y decir "Estoy en casa, mi casa" aunque era bastante solitaria, antes tenía a mis amigas que me visitaban constantemente, mi sobrino, mi hermano, mi madre.. Mejor la llamo a ella primero y luego a papa así le hago saber que llegue bien.

— Lo sé papa, me adaptare rápido no te preocupes. Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Bueno, cumplí con ambos. Mire el reloj eran apenas las 4 pero estaba agotada así que es tiempo de descansar, mañana dedicare mi mañana a comprar alimentos y productos de limpieza e higiene, veré como me las ingenio para traerlos hasta aquí y luego a la siesta, mi primera clase en Harvard! Más bien era una charla en la que habían invitado a todos los alumnos de las carreras empresariales, las clases no empiezan sino hasta la semana próxima, debo de averiguar bien mis horarios y demás.

Escucho nuevamente mi bendito despertador, Skrillex y su particular sonido es lo único que me obliga a levantarme, es una combinación que me hace doler la cabeza. Tanteo mi Iphone y apago la alarma, sin aun abrir los ojos, corro las sabanas y bajo mis pies al suelo, no encuentro mis pantuflas. Lo olvidaba! estoy en mi nueva casa ahora, camino descalza hasta las cortinas y las abro, parece ser un hermoso día en Boston. Apenas son las 7.30 así que me alistare y googleare donde queda el supermercado más cercano, antes podía pedirle a mama o a mi hermano que me alcanzaran un par de cosas o que me ayudaran con las bolsas pero ahora debo valerme por mi misma.

Voy al baño, me alisto, cambio mi pijama por una calza marron, una polera casi al mismo tono y un par de accesorios ya saben guantes, bufanda y gorro para el frio, cambio las converses de ayer por un par de botas y me pongo un trench abrigado natural, me alegro de haber traído varios pares de zapatos en mis valijas. Saco de mi bolso mi set de make up y busco combinar lo que llevo puesto con la sombra y el color de labios, solo algo natural, después de todo no voy más que a hacer las compras.

Prendo mi laptop y googleo para encontrar los supermercados, el más cerca me queda a 12 cuadras, bien, tendré que volver en taxi o bien hacer de a compras pequeñas, varias, desearía tener un auto pero aun vivo de lo que me dan mis padres.. Los estudios, el departamento, los alimentos.. No puedo seguir presionándolos.

Memorizo la dirección del Walmart mas cercano, tomo mi cartera y salgo.

Voy calle por calle muy atenta a los nombres y tiendas que voy viendo, tal como hice ayer para ir al restaurant. Me cruzo con mucha gente de traje y estudiantes. Y dos esquinas antes de llegar veo un Starbucks, no había desayunado nada así que me detuve por un desayuno rápido, un latte y unas masas. El café de este lugar era realmente exquisito, vendré más de seguido.

Continuo mi camino y llego al supermercado, era realmente inmenso e igual a los que se ven en las películas de Hollywood, me quedaría aquí dentro todo el dia, dije para mis adentros, realmente se siente el cambio de temperatura cuando entras de la calle a alguna tienda, para mi suerte no había mucha gente comprando y podría recorrer todo el lugar tranquila, tome un carrito y empecé a cargar las cosas que creía necesarias, admito que habían muchas cosas que no sabía que eran, estaba en el supermercado usando el traductor de Google para averiguar de qué se trataba, me reía de mi misma; en muchas comidas la foto del envase ayudaba. Hay cosas que en mi país no se venden, a los estadounidenses les gusta comer bien; si quieres un cereal tienes 30 variedades diferentes, quieres pastas, lo mismo. Yo estaba acostumbrada a marcas argentinas así que me tomaba el tiempo en ver todas estas nuevas variedades y deducir cual sería la mejor. Esta es una de las cosas para las que no te preparan al venir al extranjero.

Me recorrí todo el local hasta que llegue a la línea de caja, "iré por pocas cosas así me es mas fácil volver" me había dicho a mi misma antes de salir y estoy aquí con el carrito casi completo.

Pague por todos los productos, eran 6 bolsas bastante pesadas, me arrime al borde de la vereda y por suerte un taxi se estaciono, ni siquiera hubiera podido hacerle seña de que parara por las bolsas pero este hombre fue amable. Subí al coche y me llevo hasta mi edificio.

Le pague la tarifa y baje, estaba de suerte hoy, el portero estaba hoy en el edificio y fue él quien me abrió la puerta al Hall de entrada y la del ascensor. Llegue a mi piso, entre a mi apartamento, cerré con traba la puerta y puse las bolsas sobre el bar flotante que tenia, momento de ver que compre y donde lo iba a ubicar. Para cuan termine de ordenar todo vi el reloj nuevamente y ya era pasado mediodía. No puede ser! Porque el tiempo corre tan rápido! Ni siquiera almorcé aun! Como sea, debo primero llamar Harvard y preguntar qué hora era la conferencia, tome mi Iphone y marque

— Harvard Bussiness University, en que podemos ayudarlo?

— Buenas tardes, soy Ashley Armstrong la estudiante de intercambio, ya estoy en Massachusetts y quería averiguar a qué hora era el simposio de hoy

— Señorita Armstrong, será un placer tenerla como alumna en este nuevo año lectivo. La conferencia se realizara en el Salón Rojo hoy a las 3.30pm. Usted y los alumnos nuevos tendrán prioridad d lugar en la primeras filas por favor no se olvide de buscar su credencial por dirección antes de ingresar

— Allí estaré. Muchísimas gracias

— El placer es nuestro. Adiós

— Adiós

Tengo 3hs a partir de ahora. Decidí prepararme algo rápido y liviano, un omellet con queso y arvejas y una ensalada de frutas más un yogurt, estaba muy ansiosa como para comer pesado. Termine mi "almuerzo" y fui a mi maleta buscar ropa, por suerte más o menos conozco el movimiento de los estudiantes, sé que no debía ir vestida como una profesional pero tampoco podía vestirme como para un "viernes a la noche"

Me puse un poleron blanco, una campera de cuero negra, mis chupines negros y los borceguíes, me sentía como para un look rockero hoy retoque mi make up, arregle mi cabello; coloque mi laptop y un cuaderno con una par de biromes en mi cartera y salí de mi apartamento.


	4. Chapter 4

Baje al Hall de entrada y allí nuevamente me encontré con Nina

— Hey! Argentina! Como va? Buen look!

— Nina! -sonreí- Estoy bien, tu como has estado? Gracias por el cumplido!

Estoy Bien! Ansiosa por ir a la uní!

— Igual yo. Donde estudias?

— En Harvard, Administración de empresas

— En serio? Yo igual! Bueno, estudio en Harvard pero Social Media Management

— Entonces ya tienes un titulo?

— Si, de hecho hice lo que tu estas estudiando ahora

— Ya me ilusione! pensé que seriamos compañeras pero tu estas más avanzada. Qué raro pareces de mi edad o menos, Cuántos años tienes?

— Tengo 23

— Ah! Yo tengo 19. No es mucha la diferencia -sonrió-

Seguimos caminando hasta fuera del edificio, me abraze a mi misma al sentir la temperatura de clima invernal y recordé que no tenía idea de cómo llegar a la Universidad

— Nina, ya has ido a Harvard antes? me refiero a si conoces el camino

— Fui solo el día que me inscribí pero recuerdo el colectivo que hay que tomar y una de las paradas esta a apenas dos cuadras, si bajamos allí solo caminamos un poco y ya. Si nos pasamos caminamos hacia atrás y listo. Te llevaría pero tengo roto mi coche ahora.

No conocía el camino, ella lo hacía pero más o menos, igualmente no tenía otra opción, de los errores se aprende, una, dos veces luego no tendré problemas para ir sola.

Caminamos tres cuadras hasta la parada más cercana. Esperamos un par de minutos y el colectivo se hizo presente, subimos, Nina mostro su carnet de alumna y paso gratis, yo abone mi ticket y nos ubicamos en un par de asientos al fondo del bus

— Olvide decirte, debes pedir uno de estos -dijo mostrandome su carnet- en la uní y viajaras gratis, los estudiantes aquí no pagamos los boletos interurbanos

— Gracias por decírmelo, de hecho ayer cuando llame me dijeron que debería pasar por dirección retirar un par de papeles

— De seguro ahí te entregan tu carnet, a mi me lo dieron el dia que me inscribí

Viajamos por varios minutos, sinceramente no puse atención a cuantos habrán sido, me distraje hablando con Nina, es una chica cool, incluso me pidió que le ayudara con su español y con alguna materias si lo necesitaba.

Nina vio un Caffe azul y dijo

— Por aquí es, mejor bajamos ya.

Nos levantamos, tocamos la chicharra y bajamos en una esquina.

Ella tenía razón, caminamos solo unas cuadras y en la siguiente ya empezaba el terreno que era propiedad de Harvard, se veía inmenso con un campus enorme, y la estructura de la facultad era imponente, realmente estaba impactada, de aquí salen los mejores empresarios, ingenieros,.. Y yo iba ser parte de la historia de este lugar.

Ingresamos con Nina, ella también estaba asombrada pero no tanto como yo, bueno era la primera vez que veía este lugar, es realmente bello y la capa blanca de nieve lo hacia ver aun mas hermoso. Habían muchos edificios dentro del campus, Nina me dijo que algunos eran los departamentos donde viven los alumnos, a mi me estaban por dar uno de ellos pero como mi padre me había prestado el suyo entonces no tenía necesidad de usarlo, le seria de mayor utilidad a alguien más, Nina tampoco vive aquí porque su padre que es un empresario le regalo su depto. cuando ella se recibió según me dijo. El edificio mayor era el de las aulas y el del costado derecho era la biblioteca, un edificio entero solo para libros! Podría perderme allí adentro por un rato laaargo.

Ingresamos al edificio central, Nina me señalo una pizarras, allí estaban mis horarios

Lunes: 5.30pm a 7.30pm

Solo un día a la semana y 2 hs? El resto de la semana libre! Genial! Podría trabajar sin problema alguno

Nina en cambio tenía un horario mas de "secundario" de lunes a viernes, pero algunos día tenia de tarde y otros de mañana, también podía tomar las clases q ella quisiera e incluso tenia grupos extracurriculares a los cuales podía unirse y eso le sumaba puntos en sus notas académicas.

— Volver a la esclavizante rutina -refunfuño Nina-

— Yo ya pase por ello -reí-

— Tú tienes el resto de la semana para hacer lo que quieras

— Si, pero quizás tener 2 horas y solo una vez a la semana pueda resultar más pesado que tu estudio, debo leer, estudiar sola, informarme.. es mas difícil que cuando tienes un profesor que te va guiando

Continuamos caminando por el corredor hasta llegar a una oficina, ella me dijo que era la del Director de Carrera, golpee y Nina me hizo una mueca de que pasara pero que ella me esperaría afuera, asentí con mi cabeza y pase

— Buenas tardes -dije-

— Buenas tardes alumna, pase y siéntese.

Admito que me sentí intimidada por el tamaño del lugar y la cantidad de libros y títulos que habían, era como una biblioteca con un escritorio, dos sillas, la del principal y en la que me iba sentar yo, una chimenea, varios cuadros, una mesa de vidrio atrás con dos 3 sofás enormes. Corrí la silla roja y me senté

— Cual es su nombre y que se le ofrece? -dijo la mujer de unos 50 años, de cabello negro y lacio y muy estilizada-

— Soy Ashley, Ashley Armstrong la estudiante de intercambio. Ayer a la tarde me comunique con su secretaria para hacerle saber que yo ya estaba en el país y ella me dijo que tendría que pasar por aquí, que usted me Iba a entregar un par de papeles o documentos.

— Bien, Bienvenida Ashley es un honor tenerte en esta institución, tu padre nos ha enviado tu titulo y tu titulo analítico adjuntos, vimos que eres una excelente alumna por ello decidimos darte un lugar aquí. Esperamos que disfrutes tu estadía en nuestra institución ya sabes que frente a cualquier duda o problema solo debes acudir aquí. Respecto a los documentos que mencionaste –abrió un cajón del mismo escritorio en el que estaba sentada y saco un sobre de cartón- aquí están –abrió el sobre y empezó a sacar lo que estaba dentro- tus papeles que acreditan que eres una alumna regular en esta institución y tus credenciales –dijo entregándome una tarjeta y otra tarjeta más que tenía una correa como para colgársela al cuello-

— Muchísimas gracias! –dije tomando mis cosas- Ahora si me disculpa me retirare para ir a la conferencia, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día

— Claro! Estamos a tu disposición, que disfrutes de la conferencia

Me levante y me retire de la oficina. Aquí son todos muy amables o es porque soy del extranjero?

Nina aun esperaba por mí afuera

— Gracias por esperarme

— No es nada amiga -guiño el ojo-

La primer amiga que he hecho en América! Ese comentario me hizo sentir muy bien realmente

— La conferencia es en 10 Minutos, sabes dónde está el Salón Central Rojo?

— En la pizarra que recién miramos esta el plano de la universidad pero mejor preguntemos!

Nina era muy espontanea y también extrovertida, termino la oración y ya se dio vuelta a parar al primer grupo de chicos que paso por detrás nuestro

— Podrían ayudarnos?

— Claro -dijo el pelinegro-

— Somos nuevas y queremos saber dónde está la sala de conferencias

— Justo estábamos yendo hacia allí, acompáñennos -sonrió un castaño- Por cierto, El es Douglas-dijo mirando al pelinegro- yo soy Derek y el es mi gemelo Kevin, los gemelos Stark –concluyo giñando el ojo y dándole un golpe en la espalda al otro chico que era exactamente igual a él-

— Ella es mi amiga Ashley y yo soy Nina

— Gracias por ser tan cálidos -les dije-

— Extranjera! -exclamaron los gemelos-

— Argentina - se apresuro en decir Nina-

— Nos ayudaras luego en español verdad?

— Claro, no tengo problema en hacerlo -conteste-

Caminamos hasta llegar al salón de conferencias, los gemelos y el pelinegro eran muy simpáticos, Douglas era ingresante para Administración de empresas pero los gemelos serian mis compañeros.

En la puerta un par de mujeres nos pidieron nuestras credenciales y nos indicaron más o menos donde serian nuestros asientos. Nina y Douglas se sentarían casi en la mitad del salón, yo tenía segunda fila junto con los demás alumnos de intercambio y los gemelos tenían la tercera, justo detrás de mí. Ingresamos al salón

— Nos vemos a la salida Nina!

— No lo dudes!

El salón tendría una capacidad para unas 1000 personas, era de gran tamaño y como lo indicaba su nombre, todas las butacas, las alfombras y las cortinas eran de color rojo. Los gemelos me acompañaron hasta mi asiento y luego se sentaron detrás de mí, podía intuir que hacían chistes o se comunicaban de una forma que solo ellos entendían, me caían bien y eran guapos.

De a poco el salón comenzó a llenarse de más y más personas. A mis costados se sentaron estudiantes de Japón, Corea, China, Australia, Francia, Inglaterra.. pero ningún latino, donde estaban? o acaso no ingreso ningún otro más que yo? mientras me distraje en ese pensamiento, escuche frases en español, gire mi cabeza en dirección al sonido y vi a dos chicas una pelirroja y otra morena, sus acentos parecían gallego y mexicano, escuchar mi idioma me hacía sentir un poco mas cómoda. En la primera fila se sentaron profesores de cátedras, directores, rectores, coordinadores de carreras.

Un hombre se paro en medio del salón y comenzó a hablar a través del micrófono, nos estaba dando la bienvenida al nuevo año lectivo y por supuesto una bienvenida especial a todos los estudiantes de intercambio que estábamos allí presentes. Nombro uno por uno a los hombres y mujeres de la primera fila, quienes se paraban y miraban hacia el resto del salón para que los fuéramos conociendo. Al terminar su discurso de bienvenida introdujo el tema de la conferencia "Descubrir nuevos Mercados y Comercializar en un Mundo 2.0", nombro al disertante invitado un tal "Jared Leto" y este salió de una puerta lateral que daba acceso al centro del salón. Esperen un segundo.. Es la misma persona que venía conmigo en el avion! el ''presentador'' continuo hablando, nos dio una mini biografía acerca de Jared para que lo conozcamos un poco más, era increíble las cosas que había logrado, teniendo en cuenta que jamás fue de familia adinerada y no tiene estudios en negocios, incluso lidera a un grupo de fans de más de 9 millones de personas en todo el mundo y ha tenido una idea innovadora sobre un mercado que no estaba satisfecho, el de las experiencias VIP Ídolo-Artista y los conciertos virtuales.. Había tomado un vuelo con ese tipo y ahora me está dando clases? "Admítelo, desearías que fuera tu profesor en cada cátedra de tu carrera" Cerebro basta!

La conferencia duro alrededor de dos horas y un poco mas, tiempo que ni siquiera note, pasó rápido, no puedo creer que compartí tantas horas con alguien como él y le hable de estupideces, debería de haberle pedido consejos. Bueno, no sabía quién era. Ahora que lo repienso creo que logro explicarme lo de los paparazis en el aeropuerto de NYC, obviamente estuve todo se tiempo al lado de una celebridad y yo no tenía idea, ahora logro entender sus actitudes extrañas cuando salimos a tomar el bus, debe ser estresante ser perseguido por las cámaras las 24hs.

La charla termino y todos empezaron a retirarse, tendré libre lo que queda de esa semana hasta el próximo lunes.

Salí del salón y no encontraba a Nina, había demasiada gente desconcentrada en el edificio. Debí de haberle pedido su número de celular así le enviaba un texto. Creo que tengo mini ataques de pánico cada vez que no se qué debo hacer o hacia dónde ir. Salí del edificio al campus, necesitaba aire para calmarme "en algún momento vas a cruzarme con Nina! Relájate" me repetía mi misma. Estaba caminando casi erráticamente por los pasillos del campus, el lugar es hermoso, habian muchos alumnos caminando por alli, otros charlando y otros incluso actuando como niños y arrojandose bolas de nieve entre ellos yo seguia buscando a mi compañera con la mirada, "Nina donde estas?" camine de un lado al otro por casi 20 minutos cuando alguien me toco la espalda y voltee asustada

- Ashley?


	5. Chapter 5

Estoy viendo bien o ya estoy delirando?

— Soy yo Jared, me recuerdas? el chico del avion?

No sé si estaba en pánico total por no encontrar a Nina o me perdí un par de segundos en la imagen de quien tenía frente a mí

— Ashley? Te encuentras bien?

"Vuelve en ti, AHORA!"

— Perdón! Si soy yo Ash! La "chica del avion" -sonreí- estoy bien solo un poco, no sé cómo explicarlo,.. preocupada

— Preocupada? Sucede algo malo?

— Le dije a una compañera que nos encontráramos aquí para que me acompañara a casa porque -me avergüenza decirlo ni siquiera es de su interés pero estaré en mayores problemas si no pido ayuda- no sé como volver

Jared rio,

— Oh es solo eso? Bueno tu compañera es de la misma carrera?

— No, ella está haciendo sus estudios para el titulo de grado

— Entonces deberías saber que ella aun debe estar adentro

— Abandonamos la sala de conferencia al mismo tiempo

— Si, pero solo los estudiantes de grado podían retirarse ya, los demás tenían que quedarse porque sus profesores les iban a explicar algo sobre la normativa o algo así oí.

Mi nivel de pánico y preocupación bajo a 0, es la segunda vez que el me salva de salir corriendo y hacer algo estúpido

— Oh! No lo sabía -dije evidenciando tranquilidad en mi cara y voz- Gracias por el dato!

— No es nada, además si el problema era volver a tu casa, aun te puedo llevar hasta allí -ladeo una sonrisa e hizo girar con el llavero las llaves de su coche -

No podía aceptarle otra invitación, me hacia ''sentir mal'' deberle tanto

— No quiero estar en deuda contigo, ya has hecho suficiente por mí. Esperare a mi amiga -le dije amablemente-

— Puedo acercarlas a ambas si deseas, viajo solo y vine en camioneta

Parece ser insistente, lo mismo hare

— Eso es realmente agradable pero debo aprender el camino así puedo regresar por mi misma luego, no te tendré todos los días para que me des un aventón -bromee-

— Si así lo prefieres

Ni siquiera pasaron diez segundos pero ya el silencio se me hacia incomodo, "pregunta al azar algo, rápido!''

— Puedo preguntarte algo?

— De hecho yo venía a eso, pero tu primero, dime

— Porque no me dijiste que eras un famoso Rock Star, actor, director, empresario y lo que sea más que hagas, eres multitalentoso y solo te presentaste con tu nombre y como dueño de unas "Pymes"?

— Bueno no me gusta andar por todos lados presumiendo quien soy, la gente muchas veces te juzga por lo que ven en internet, en la tele, lo que entre ellas mismas se comentan, si hubiera dicho quien realmente soy probablemente alguien hubiera tratado de meterse en mi cama o en mi billetera como siempre pasa

Qué demonios!? Oh no! No me iba a acostar contigo por el dinero que tienes o por tu fama! Que me estás diciendo!

— No todas somos así sabes! -eleve mi tono de voz varios octavos-

— Que te sucede?

— Que no te das cuenta? Me acabas de tratar casi como una cualquiera!

— No lo decía por ti!

— ah sí? Como quieres que interprete lo que dijiste entonces? O lo que estás haciendo ahora, eso de intentar llevarme en tu coche?

— Que? Dios! Te pido perdón si de alguna forma te ofendí, eso estaba muy lejos de mis intenciones!

Medio campus nos estaba viendo ahora

— Me exaspere -mordí mi labio y mire alrededor, luego volví la mirada a el- perdón. Estoy muy susceptible hoy –dije cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro- . Mudarse, estar lejos, es todo un tema.

— No te preocupes, en verdad lo lamento si de alguna forma te sentiste tocada por lo que dije, discúlpame. Mejor caminemos un poco -me dijo invitándome a seguir camino-

— No, yo te pido perdón, te grite frente a toda la universidad

— Disculpas aceptadas en cuanto aceptes las mías

— Ya las acepte hace un par de minutos atrás -sonreí-

— Entonces te perdono yo también -me devolvió la sonrisa-

— Que deseabas preguntarme?

— Am! eso! Tienes trabajo aun o sigues en la búsqueda?

— Apenas he tenido tiempo para llegar a mi departamento, acomodarme y almorzar hoy y me preguntas eso? -reí-

— Tenia que asegurarme! porque.. -se paro frente a mi obstaculizando mi camino- te conseguí uno

— Desde cuando eres mi asistente?

— Míralo de esta forma, me has dicho que estas en deuda conmigo, así que para "pagarme" esa deuda quiero que aceptes lo que te propongo

Que juego era este?

— Que tipo de trabajo es?

— Es uno en el que podrás desarrollar tus capacidades y competencias como administradora y podrás aplicar lo que aprenderás aquí también

— Me gusta cómo suena -dije levantando una ceja- la paga es buena?

— Mas que buena

— Dímelo de una vez entonces!

— Te acuerdas que te hable de VyRT y Adventures in Wonderland, Mars Store..?

— Amm, Si

— Quiero que trabajas en alli

Inspira, exhala, Inspira, exhala, Inspira…

— Es una broma, cierto?

— Porque debería?

— Porque eres un ..loco ..bromista?

Que acabo de decirle?

— Que?

— Ignora eso. Podrías dejarme respirar un poco?

Jared reía

— No es gracioso!

— Perdón, señorita -dijo en español-

Estaba buscando asesinarme del todo acaso?

— Dime, donde está la "sede" de VyRT y todo lo demas que mencionaste?

— En Los Angeles

— Sabia que era una broma, eres cruel!

— No es una broma. Te quiero para mi

Que fue eso? Arquee una ceja

— para mi empresa -dijo intentando sacar el Blackberry de su bolsillo, miro la hora o algo y lo metió de nuevo, volvió la mirada hacia mi- Además me seria de gran ayuda que me llevaras mi agenda, mi asistente acaba de renunciar.

Renuncio? eso no puede ser bueno, algo paso acaso?

— Se caso y decidió que quiere llevar una vida más familiar, alejada de lo que es vivir de Tour -dijo como si hubiera leído la pregunta que formule en mi mente-

— Escucha, tu propuesta es genial! Una de las mejores que me han hecho pero como veras vivo en Boston, no en LA. Estoy lejos, no podre serte de ayuda.

— De hecho pensé en ello, se que tienes clases solo una vez a la semana

Perdón? Has estado revisando mis horarios? Stalker! "No! eso demuestra que le interesas, tonta!" Claro, STALKER!

— Como sabes eso?

— Estudias Social Management?

— Media, olvidaste el Media

— Lo mismo, estoy seguro que fue la planilla de tus horarios la que vi

— Si, estas en lo correcto, ahora dime cuál es tu plan, como voy a hacer para teletransportame desde aquí hasta allá?

— Nadie hablo de teletransportacion –rio- hay vuelos desde aquí hasta LA, puedes ir y volver cuando quieras, también tengo un excelente lugar donde podrías quedarte. Yo costeare todo esto por ti. Solo quiero que me ayudes, necesito alguien responsable y sé que tu lo serás

En que me estaba metiendo.. simplemente no puedo aceptar todo esto

— Odiaría ser grosera contigo porque has sido más amable de lo que cualquier ha sido conmigo antes pero esto, esto es .. simplemente demasiado, no puedo aceptar todo lo que me estas ''regalando'' porque así lo siento, vienes a decirme que tienes un trabajo para ofrecerme pero con lo que me estas explicando, ni siquiera trabajando gratis podría pagarte lo que me estás por costear para que yo pueda estar en LA, además.. vivo aquí, mi ''hogar'' está aquí ahora, como voy a explicarle a mis padres que durante el resto de la semana estoy viviendo en otro estado del otro lado del país?

— Comprendo lo que me dices, pero por favor al menos piénsalo. No te estoy pidiendo una respuesta inmediata, ni tampoco quiero que te sientas presionada pero analízalo.

Su mirada y su sonrisa me convencían de que no le dijera que no en este mismo momento.

— Está bien, voy a pensarlo pero como te comunico mi respuesta? Me das tu Facebook?

— No creo que te sirva de algo, no tengo perfil privado sino uno público. Si me escribes o envías algo se perderá entre..

— Las propuestas de matrimonio y las indecentes, lo imagino

— Si más o menos. Mejor te doy mi numero, tienes donde anotarlo?

— Claro!

Busque mi Iphone en mi cartera,

— Conoces la ley del ''házmelo sonar así ya sabré cuál es tu numero''

— Cómo?

Supongo que lo que le dije es algo muy argentino, rei

— Escribe mi numero en tu Blackberry

— Está bien, dímelo

Le dicte mi numero

— Muy bien ahora presiona llamar

Tardo apenas unos segundos hasta que mi celular comenzara a sonar, en ese mismo momento me di cuenta que hubiera sido mejor al revés, o simplemente haberlo dejado en el hecho de agendar el numero que él me iba a dar, quede desubicada? o simplemente estoy pensando a sobremanera todo lo que estoy haciendo, desvié ese pensamiento e intente continuar normalmente

— Ya puedes cortar, así te agendo entre mis contactos

El procedió a hacer lo que le dije

— Prométeme que al menos lo pensaras

— Lo prometo -sonrei-

— Y déjalo de ver como un regalo, es simplemente un pago de cuentas -ladeo una sonrisa-

Oí una voz gritar mi nombre, voltee la mirada y vi a Nina venir corriendo hacia nuestra dirección

— Ash! pensé que te habías ido sin mí! Me alegro que me hayas esperado! Te hice esperar mucho?

— No, no te preocupes estuve muy bien acompañada -dije volviendo mi mirada a Jared-

— Ay! No puede ser! Jared Leto! Pensé que ya te habias ido! Me darías un autógrafo?

— Seguro, tienes en que?

Nina se dio una golpe con su mano en la frente y cerro la boca dejando ver sus dientes

— Olvide mis libros en el salón peroooo me firmarías la funda del celular?

— Dame lo que sea que quieras que firme y lo hare, mientras no sea un cheque o un documento matrimonial -bromeo-

— Por supuesto que no te haría firmar algo así!

— Pásame un marcador entonces

— Ash? tienes alguno en tu cartera?

— Si, déjame sacarlo

Abrí mi cartera y saque un bolígrafo. Jared firmo la funda fuxia del móvil de mi amiga mientras ella lo miraba completamente embobada, al parecer tiene ese efecto en todas las mujeres

— Listo –dio vuelta el aparato y antes de devolvérselo- no deseas una foto?

— Por supuesto! No lo había pensado!

Nina se arrimo a Jared y el tomo una foto, luego ella dijo

— Podrían ser dos?

— Claro

— Ven Ash! Quiero que tu también salgas en esta

Me arrime a ellos, quedamos Nina y yo en los costados y Jared en el centro, el flash salió y nos separamos, Jared le devolvió su teléfono a Nina

— MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR ESTO! Realmente amo tu música! La charla de hoy estuvo genial!.Espero con ansias tu nuevo disco!

— Gracias a ti. Sin fans como tú, mi banda y yo no seriamos quienes somos –puso su mano sobre su bolsillo nuevamente, al parecer su celular le estaba vibrando- Lo lamento chicas pero debo ir a atender otros asuntos. Ashley espero tu llamado. Cuídense ambas

— Lo haremos!

— Adios! -dijo retirandose-

— Adios! - dijimos a coro-

— Usted lady, tiene muuucho que explicarme -dijo Nina mirándome culposamente-

— Me estas juzgando?

— Para nada –dijo levantando las manos- solo creo que es muy normal intercambiar números de telefono con un rock star, pasa todos los días - dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio-

— Oye espera! –corrí tras ella-

— Que me quisiste decir?

— Nada, nada!

— Vamos!

— Acompáñame a buscar mis libros y vayamos a casa!

— En algún momento me tendrás que decir, te presionare hasta que lo hagas!

— Inténtalo! No te diré nada!


	6. Chapter 6

Recogimos los libros de Nina de su salón y salimos de Harvard a tomar otro colectivo que nos llevara a casa

— Sabes donde está la parada?

— Claro, en el mismo lugar de hoy tonta! O acaso las paradas caminan? –reía fuertemente-

— Hey! Soy nueva aquí recuerdas?

— No me rio de ti, sino contigo

— No es así desde donde yo lo veo

— Calm down!

Caminamos un par de cuadras y vimos que el bus ya estaba en la parada, le hicimos un par de señas con las manos para que no se nos fuera, ya era de noche, y en verdad deseábamos volver a nuestras casas, al menos yo. Aun seguía cansada y empezaba a notar que la diferencia horaria si me había afectado, Jetlag, al cabo de unos dias me acostumbrare.

Bajamos del colectivo, ahora si me siento mas segura como para ir sola la próxima a la universidad. Ingresamos a nuestro edificio, al ascensor

— A que piso vas Ash?

— Al 19

— Vives mucho mas en lo alto que yo, casi en el ultimo

— Cuantos pisos tiene esta cosa?

Nina rio

— Ni siquiera sabes cuantos pisos tiene el edificio en el que vives? Son 21 en total. Yo vivo en el 12

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso de mi amiga, nos despedimos y yo continue hasta el mio. Sera que tengo terraza publica y ni siquiera lo se? Me gustaría subir, debo anotar eso asi me hago tiempo algún dia y subo a ver el panamorama desde allí, debe ser hermoso.

Ingrese a mi apartamento, deje mi cartera sobre una mesa con espejo que estaba en la entrada, me quite los borseguies y me puse unas balerinas, me hacían extrañar mi época de bailarina. Si, fui bailarina clásica desde niña hasta los 17, cuando por ello empece a tener problemas alimenticios y con el cigarrillo, sumado a mis malas amistades que me iban llevando por un mal camino, mis padres lo notaron y me alejaron de ello, pero yo misma decidi dejar el baile profesional si lo haría seria solo por hobbie, la vida de una bailarina es dura y exigente pero mas alla de ello me dejo también muy buenos recuerdos, y me ayudo a tener cierta disciplina y delicadeza.. Ya eran casi las 9, demonios! El dia paso muy rápido hoy! Pero tenia la ventaja de que el resto de la semana estaría libre, abri y mi cartera para buscar mi celular y cargarlo, cuando lo saque recordé que aun tenia que pensar en la propuesta que me habia hecho Jared, tenia una y mil cosas que analizar, todos los pro y los contras, realmente quería un trabajo y lo que el me ofrecia era perfecto pero tengo mucho en que pensar antes de tomar una decision.

Tome un baño, y luego fui a la cocina a prepararme un leche chocolatada y unos panqueques, no acostumbro a cenar por eso mis ''cenas'' no son mas que meriendas en horario atrasado, fui al living por mi laptop, la saque de mi cartera y regrese a la cocina. Me sente en la mesa con mi pc y mi comida. Al abrir mi casilla de correo note que tenia un mail de la empresa que estaba encargada de traerme mi mudanza, por mudanza me refiero a mi ropa, mis libros, mis zapatos, las cosas que no habia podido traer conmigo en el avion; muebles y electrodomésticos no necesito ya que esta totalmente equipado el lugar donde estoy viviendo

'' Sra. Armstrong

El envio ya ha partido rumbo al destino fijado, en los próximo dias estará en Masachussets tal como fue pactado.

Saludos Cordiales''

Y también tenia varios inboxs de mis amigas preguntándome como habia llegado, como era el lugar donde vivía ahora, como me habia ido en mi primer dia… todos los ''como'' que se les ocurran y si habia visto algún chico lindo en mi universidad reia sola leyendo sus mensajes pero no estaban conectadas ahora asi que solo les podía responder para que me contestaran luego.

Termine mi Merienda-cena, lave lo que habia ensuciado y volvi a la mesa a investigar un poco sobre Jared Leto y las empresas que me habia mencionado, puse un poco de música de David Guetta y abri Google, buscador por excelencia; tipee su nombre y clickee buscar, habían miles de resultados pero cuando me fijo la edad

— QUE? Como hace? Parece mucho mas joven de lo que es! Podria ser mi padre

''Ashley, estas hablando sola otra vez'' me bufe a mi misma y continue leyendo un par de cosas, recordé que me habia dicho ''la gente me juzga mucho por las cosas que hay en internet'' bueno no veía nada malo aquí, mas bien parece ser un artista muy talentoso e incluso de gran corazón. Encontre su Twitter y su Facebook.. ahora entiendo porque me dio su numero, tiene miles de seguidores, jamás notaria un mensaje mio. Me quite las balerinas y me cruze de piernas sobre la silla, continue investigando y termine en sitios como The Hive; en verdad era muy organizado en todo lo que hacia, la mayoría de los artistas dejan que terceros manejen todo, ellos simplemente se ocupan de grabar sus voces para sus álbumes en cambio Jared parecía ser distinto. Continue por las paginas de Adventures in Wonderland, VyRT y MarsStore, todos eran sitios con características propias obviamente, se utilizaban para comercializar cosas distintas pero podía notar el ''toque Leto'' en todas ellas. Visite un par de paginas mas, hasta que empeze a bostezar, mire la hora y ya era pasada la una, pase mi mano por toda mi frente echando mi cabello hacia atrás

— Bien, hora de dormir

Apague mi Laptop y me dispuse en ir a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina vino a visitarme

— Wow bonito apartamento! Tu vista es mucho mejor que la mia!

— La vista es básicamente la misma, vivimos en el mismo edificio, no?

— Si pero yo estoy a mitad de camino, tu casi en la cima

— Puede ser, estar mas arriba tiene sus ventajas

La invite a que se sentara en mi living, mientras que yo me fui por algo a la cocina. Improvise rápido dos copas de helado con unas oreo y un poco de salsa de caramelo y las lleve

— Quieres una?

— Por supuesto! –exclamo Nina-

Le entregue la copa y me sente

— Como sabias que este era mi apartamento?

— Por que pregunte en los otros tres del piso y me atendieron otras personas? –dijo ladeando su cabeza y haciendo unas de manos hacia el costado mientras que tomaba el helado-

— Debemos intercambiar números de celular, ayer no podíamos encontrarnos en nuestra propia universidad porque no tenia como enviarte un mensaje

— Tienes razón –rio- tendríamos que haber hecho eso desde un principio –ella saco su Blackberry del bolsillo de su buzo canguro- bien dime tu numero!

Ambas anotamos los números en nuestros móviles

— Si necesitas algo solo me mandas un mensaje o me llamas –sonreí-

— Hablando de llamadas.. –cambio su posición al hablarme- que fue todo eso ayer? -expreso entrecerrando los ojos-

— Que cosa?

— Tu sabes –tomo un sorbo mas de helado, se paro y dejo la copa sobre la mesita de vidrio, agarro mis ray-ban que estaban también allí arriba, se los puso, se cruzo de brazos y dijo con voz varonil-.. ''Espero tu llamado Ash'' .. Como lo hicistes?

— Primero que nada me dijo Ashley y no ''Ash'', solo tu me dices Ash y me alegro que ya me tengas esa confianza porque yo te tengo la misma confianza a ti y eso que apenas hace dos días que te conozco y segundo yo no lo hice fue el, ni siquiera lo dijo del modo en que lo imitastes– rei y continue con mi helado-

— Aww que tierna! Yo también te quiero, pero estas intentando desviar el tema! –dijo quitándose los lentes, dejándolos en la mesa, se sento y volvio a tomar su copa- Esta bien, fue el pero algo paso en el medio, algo que no me estas diciendo y como tu reciente nueva mejor amiga, quiero saberlo!

— Si insistes.. Lo conoci en el vuelo, desde Argentina hasta aquí.

Le explique la historia completa de como lo conoci, no aun lo que me habia propuesto, ella me miraba atenta tomando de su copa o dando vueltas el sorbete dentro

— Como no sabias quien era?

— No conozco a tooodos los artistas del mundo, solo a un par de actores y quizás algún que otro DJ o cantante

— Lo se, nadie podria conocerlos a todos pero, es Jared Leto! Tal vez uno de los Rockers mas importantes de estos últimos años

— Parece que tu lo conoces bien –dije arqueando una ceja-

— Por supuesto! Amo su música, tengo algunos de sus álbumes; tener una foto y algo firmado por el es una de las cosas mas geniales que me pudo pasar y en parte fue gracias a ti

Sonrei

— Deberias hacerme escuchar su música

— Te traeré los CDs mañana

Senti que debía ser honesta con Nina, ademas necesitaba un punto de vista de alguien cercano, no podía hablar de esto con mis padres, me imaginaba un ''NO'' instantaneo

— Nina debo decirte que el no solo me dio su numero porque me conoció en el viaje, lo hizo porque

— Lo sabia! Fuiste su toque! !

— QUE? NOO –largue a reir- el me ofreció un trabajo -frunci el ceño- por que creistes eso?

— Perdon –rio- es que te ves como su tipo

— Su tipo?

— Sus ex son todas rubias barbie, aunque la mayoría fueron actrices, quizás esta expandiendo sus fronteras

— Por dios Nina! –le tire con almohadón del sofá- deja ya de decir tonterías!

— Lo siento! Esta en mi naturaleza –ambas reíamos-

Nina continuo

— Entonces que trabajo te ofreció?

Le explique lo que me habia dicho el

— Me imagino vas a aceptarlo! Es el trabajo perfecto, solo que todas las semanas viviras viajando

— Lo se, no tengo idea como podría explicar a mis padres que excepto el dia que tengo clases el resto de la semana estare en el otro lado del país, ni siquiera creo que sea justo, ellos están haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que yo este aquí, me obsequiaron este departamento, me consiguieron la beca, no puedo abandonar esto, seria muy desconsiderada si lo hiciera

— Y si no se enteraran?

— A que te refieres?

— Tu eres argentina, tus padres viven alla, no saben si tu estas o no realmente donde ellos creen

— Que? No puedo mentirles asi, jamás lo he hecho

— Nunca es tarde para comenzar

— Pero es algo muy grande, me sentiría mal

— Vamos! Se aventurera una vez en tu vida! Si me lo hubiera ofrecido a mi, ya mismo estaría en LA

— Y que hay de tus estudios?

— Podrian esperar pero ese no es el caso, tu tienes que estar en Harvard solo los lunes y por dos horas, tranquilamente puedes viajar y trabajar para una celebrity

— No estoy segura de ello

— Escucha, si no te gusta ese trabajo luego puedes renunciar e incluso va a servirte de experiencia para tu curriculum, pero no tienes nada que perder con probar -sonrio y bebio los ultimos tragos de su helado-

— Esta bien, lo hare -me movi en el sofa, mirando mi Iphone que estaba sobre la mesita-

— Pense que ibas a tomar el celular, LLAMALO!

— Que? Ahora? Es muy pronto!

— Seria pronto si fuera tu novio, no lo es. Es tu futuro jefe

— No, no lo voy a hacer, no ahora

— Por supuesto que si!

— Tu no tenias facultad?

— Tuve, a la mañana, estamos de tarde -se abalanzo sobre la mesita y tomo mi movil- no ibas a desviarme de tema esta vez!

— Nina! Deja mi celular ya!

— Te dije que lo llamaras! -empezo a correr al alrededor de mi departamento amenazandome con llamarlo y yo corria tras ella-

— Nina bastaaa!

Logre alcanzarla y ambas caimos al piso, las copas de helado y el celular cayeron a unos metros nuestros, del golpe mi movil marco solo el numero de Jared

"Usted se esta comunicando con el numero privado de 'Jared Leto' si desea dejar un mensaje por favor..."

No se como llamar lo que hicimos, quizas fue... correr en cuatro patas? lo mas rapido posible aunque todo parecía como lo hiciéramos en cámara lenta, tome el celular y corte la llamada, no se si alcanzo a grabar uno o dos segundos y corte.

— Por dios Nina acaso enloquecistes!

— Perdon, solo queria bromear contigo un poco, no pense que se me fuera a caer, mucho menos pensaba llamarlo

— Descuida, creo que corte antes de que el contestador grabara algo, si fue asi, no se va a enterar de que lo llame

Nina se retiro de mi apartamento y puse a limpiar el desastre de helado que yo hice cuando por correr a mi amiga mi copa termino en el suelo, limpie todo el dulce y cuando tome la copa que ella habia utilizado, esta se quebro en varios pedazos en mi mano, lastimandome

— Auchh! no puede ser!

Corri al baño para desinfectarme la herida y luego la vende.

— Nunca mas le ofrezco algo a Nina en un copa de vidrio -dije presionando la herida-

Al dia siguiente fui yo a almorzar al departamento de mi nueva amiga. Ella tenia dia libre hoy porque uno de los profesores iba a estar ausente entonces quedamos en juntarnos. Cuando abrio la puerta y me vio con la mano derecha vendada me invito a pasar y pregunto que me habia pasado

— Culpa de tus jueguitos de ayer -le dije intentando parecer enojada-

— Pero, pero, como? No entiendo!

— Recuerdas cuando te corri ayer y caimos al suelo? luego que te fuistes me puse a limpiar el desastre que hicimos y cuando tome una de las copas, ella se partio en mi mano

— Oh my God! De verdad lo siento! Tuve una actitud muy inmadura ayer, espero me disculpes, puedo ver? me dejas ayudarte?

— No es nada -sonrei- es apenas un cortercito, ya lo higienize ayer, la venda lo hace ver mucho peor pero estoy bien

Mientras le iba diciendo que no se preocupara por lo de mi mano y que no esta enojada con ella casi tropiezo y caigo nuevamente

— Milo!

— Tienes mascota?

— Si, el es mi compañia estos dias -alzo al gato persa blanco- mira Milo, ella es tu nueva tia Ashley. No temas en acariciarlo es manso

— Es muy hermoso -dije tocandolo-

— Si, suele ser arisco pero pareces que le caistes bien. Por lo general huye cuando hay gente pero esta vez el vino hacia y ti y.. casi te hace caer

Reimos

— Los animales no saben. Me alegro que me aceptes Milo -lo acaricie nuevamente-

Nina lo dejo nuevamente en el piso

— Pasa, por aqui es el living comedor.

Ya lo tenia todo preparado

— No te hubieras molestado

— Tenia que, hoy por ti, tu mañana por mi -sonrio-

Comimos pollo con ensalada, mientras Milo disfrutaba de su tazon de alimento balanceado.

Hablamos por varias horas con Nina, me explico porque decidio venir a vivir sola Boston. Su madre murio cuando ella era pequeña. Ella es hija unica y su padre trabaja en Wall Street pero estos ultimos años el cambia de pareja muy rapido, y ninguna de sus madrastras la quiere, solo estan con su padre para aprovecharse de su dinero, ella se lo ha dicho miles de veces pero el se niega a escucharlo, entonces decidio alejarse de el hasta que por si mismo abra sus ojos y note que lo que ella le dice es la verdad. Nina me estaba confiando muchas cosas de su vida, me dijo que sentia que yo era la amiga y hermana que jamas habia tenido. Wow, tal vez no me esperaba algo asi, yo tenia amigas en Buenos Aires pero yo tambien sentia que con Nina era diferente, habian muchas cosas que de repente con mis otras amigas no podia hablar pero con ella si como lo de ayer, algo me decia que a Nina le podia confiar de todo asi que decidi contarle mi historia.

— Yo soy la hija menor de mi familia. Mi padre es Embajador de mi pais aqui en USA y mi madre estraductora de ingles pero trabaja como profesora, ambos se conocieron cuando un dia necesitaban traductores para documentos importantes en la embajada argentina y como no habia ninguno diaponible acudieron a mama, fue algo asi como coincidencia del destino que se conocieran y amor a primera vista

— Que tierno! -dijo Nina acariciando a Milo quien estaba ya durmiendo sobre sus piernas-

— Lo se! a los pocos años tuvieron a Joshua, mi hermano mayor de 30, quien por cierto ya esta casado con mi cuñada Ana y juntos tuvieron a mi adoracion! mi sobrinito Alex!

— No sabia que eras tia!

— Si, soy tia desde hace cuatro años -saque mi Iphone del bolsillo de mi campera y le mostre un par de fotos-

— Es precioso tu sobri!

— Espero algun dia venga a visitarme asi podras verlo en persona -sonrei- Ama los superheroes y los videojuegos, le prometi que algun dia lo llevaria una comic con

— Entonces estoy segura que con el me llevaria tan bien como contigo! Tu eres bastante menor que tu hermano, Ash

— Si, fui una sorpresa

Ambas reimos. Pasamos toda la tarde hablando de nuestras vidas, conociendonos

— Entonces tu mama aun vive en Argentina, igual tu hermano, tu padre en Washington y tu aqui

— Asi es

— Piensas quedarte luego de que termines tus estudios?

— Aun no lo se, depende de las ofertas laborales y de como me adapte a este lugar

Continuamos hablando por unos minutos mas, cuando antes de irme fue a su cuarto y volvio a entregarme los CDs de la banda de Jared, 30 Seconds to Mars

— Escuchalos, yo amo su estilo, quizas tu tambien.

Me retire ya de noche del departamento de Nina.

Ingrese al mio, deje los CDs sobre la mesita de entrada, me quite los zapatos, deje mi movil sobrr la mesita del living y cuando iba caminando a mi cuarto dispuesta a tomar un baño, mi Iphone empezo a sonar y vibrar. Fui a ver quien me llamaba cuando vi su nombre

"Incoming Call Jared Leto"


	8. Chapter 8

No quiero tomarla pero si no lo hago voy a quedar pesimo

— Si?

— Hola, Ashley?

— Ella misma habla

— Como has estado? Soy Jared

Su voz sonaba deliciosa por telefono, debo de escuchar su musica!

— He estado muy bien, gracias. Adaptandome, haciendo nuevos amigos. tu?

— Bastante ocupado. Recibi un mensaje tuyo ayer

Ay por dios noo!

— Bueno de hecho solo se escucha un golpe y un par de pasos, por eso llame nece.. queria saber como estabas

Piensa algo rapido! RAPIDO!

— No te preocupes por mi, debio de ser el gato de mi amiga jugando con mi telefono

— Me alegro que haya sido solo eso.. pense que me llamastes por otro motivo pero esos ruidos me preocuparon y no pude llamar antes porque estuve viajando

— Te pido disculpas por ese mensaje

— Esta bien, he tenido mascotas, cuida mejor tu telefono y tu amiga a su gato.

— Lo tendre en cuenta para la proxima

Escuche del otro lado una especie de suspiro deduje que era una risa

— Por cierto has tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que te propuse hace un par de dias?

— Amm ahh

Escuche su risa al otro lado

— Mucho estudio?

— Si

"El sabe tus horarios"

— digo No No! -me cachetee mentalmente a mi misma por eso-

— Entonces? Le dire a tus padres que andas de fiesta

Como se atrevia!?

— Perdon?

— Si no estudia entonces en algo mas usa su tiempo señorita -dijo susurrando-

No puedo seguir con esta conversacion, es ..es.. me supera.

— Señor yo hago lo que quiero con mi tiempo, usted haga lo que usted desee con el suyo -le dije de forma que se notara mas aun mi acento extranjero-

— Es verdad, tu tiempo es tu tiempo, el mio es el mio, el problema es que necesito quien administre los mios antes de que me vuelva loco -dijo haciendo enfansis en la ultima palabra que la pronuncio en español-

— Esta bien yo llevare tu agenda

"ASHLEY! QUE DEMONIOS ACABAS DE DECIR MUJER!?"

— Me alegra escuchar eso! No solo seras solo mi asistente, te prometi algo mejor que eso..

El continuaba hablando pero yo estaba interiormente insultandome a mi misma y a Nina porque ella me habia dado el empujon que me faltaba para tirarme al vacio de esta forma!

— Ashley? Ashley? estas ahi?

Inpire y exhale profundo tapando el microfono del telefono

— Perdon. Si, aun continuo aqui

— Bien, te llamare o te enviare un mensaje para que sepas que avion debes tomar, no te preocupes las azafatas te estaran esperando con tu ticket no tendras que pagar nada, si intentas hacerlo entonces por mas que no te guste te lo devolvere junto a lo que percibas como sueldo. Trae lo que creas necesario, yo o mi amigo de confianza Robert iremos recogerte al aeropuerto, no temas chica

— Jared..

En que me habia metido? Me acabo de embarcar "En la mejor aventura de tu vida!" Noo! Esto es.. la metida de pata de mi existencia! Dile que NO! Que fue un error!

— Dime

— Nos vemos pronto

— Que descances Ashley

— Tu igual

y corte.

Practicamente me tire de cola al piso y me quede asi mirando por el ventanal hacia la belleza de ciudad en la que estaba viviendo.

No puedo decirle esto a mis padres, ellos me confiaron todo y yo fallandoles asi? Ni siquiera podria perdonarmelo a mi misma. Acabo de venir de lo de Nina pero siento que tengo que compartir esto con ella, ya que ni siquiera a mis amigas de buenos aires se lo habia contado aun. Marque el numero de Nina

— Hi Ash!

— Nina, necesito que vengas.

— En 2 minutos estoy alli!

Ella golpeo la puerta de mi departamento, le abri, entro y pregunto desesperada

— QUE SUCEDIO? Me asustastes amiga!

Yo aun seguia como shockeada y con ganas de que me abofetearan

— Ash? Acaso viste un fantasma?

—No.

— Entonces?

— Jared me llamo y me enredo con sus palabras

— y..?

— Acepte el trabajo

— FELICIDADES AMIGA! Hicistes bien!

— Que? Noo, no debia! Me pidio que viajara mañana, no puedo!

— No me digas que es tan tacaño que no te paga el avion

— No! No es eso. Es mis padres, mis amigas, mi hermano, que les digo? "Hola me mude al otro lado del pais"?

— Ya te dije que no se van a enterar, no crees que si llegan a venir te avisarian antes?

— Pues, creo que asi seria

— Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, si sabes que vienen te tomas un avion y regresas aqui -sonrio-

Aun seguia shockeada como para hacer algun comentario inteligente

— Amiga ve! Disfruta! Vive! y luego me comentas. Me retiro ya, deje a Milo solo con la bolsa de alimentos abierta, espero no haya hecho un desastre

Largue a reir

— Jared me dijo que cuidaras mejor de tu gato

— Que? como sabe el de mi mascota?

— Recibio el mensaje de voz en el que solo se oyen ruidos, no supe que decirle y en el momento invente que Milo habia estado jugando con mi movil

Nina rio junto a mi

— Bueno dile a Jared que lo hare, sere mas responsable con mi mascota

— Se lo comunicare -guie un ojo- Me acompañarias al aeropuerto mañana?

— Claro seria mala amiga si no lo hiciera

Nina se retiro a su apartamento, yo tome un baño y fui dormir o a intentar hacerlo, mis pensamientos me estaban atormentando, sentia mucha culpa por ocultarle esto a mis padres, quizas incluso hasta a mis amigas se los pueda comentar luego pero por mas que lo piense no encuentro la forma de decirselo a ellos.


	9. Chapter 9

Era de tarde, estábamos con mi rubia amiga en el aeropuerto. Caminábamos hasta encontrar la "estación" de la empresa que Jared me había mencionado hoy a la mañana cuando hablamos y cuando me envio el correo electronico con los datos que me pidiria la empresa para confirmar que el ticket que el había encargado era mio.

— JetBlue, JetBlue, JetBlue.. Aquí es Ash! -exclamo Nina señalando con el dedo indice-

Nos acercamos al escritorio y allí había una mujer morocha pero muy elegante

— Buenas tardes, aerolíneas JetBlue me llamo Marixa, en que puedo ayudarlas señoritas?

— Buenas tardes Marixa, soy Ashley Armstrong, el emm señor Robert Greenwood hizo una reserva para mi, en el vuelo de las 17 para Los Ángeles

— Bien, necesitamos su numero de DNI y los datos de confirmación del boleto

Busque en mi cartera, saque y le entregue la señorita una copia impresa del documento que me había enviado Jared, verifico en el sistema y unos segundos después me entrego mi boleto

— Diríjase a la zona de embargue C, presente su boleto a la señorita de allí y que tenga un buen viaje -dijo con una sonrisa-

— Muchas Gracias

Nos encaminamos con Nina hacia donde nos indicaron y apenas un par de minutos después, abrieron el túnel y comenzaron a pedir los tickets para abordar el avión

— Mucha suerte Ash! Ve y diviértete! A la distancia cuentas conmigo

— Gracias Nina

— Mantenme al tanto de como van las cosas por allá -guiño el ojo- y recuerda que el lunes debes estar en clases -rió-

— No te preocupes te mantendré informada, por supuesto que no puedo permitirme olvidar mis demás obligaciones!

Nos dimos un abrazo y aborde mi avión.

Aun le estaba agradecida a Jared por haberme enseñado a leer un boleto de avión, por cierto creo que me esta queriendo malcriar como mi padre.. Primera clase? debo hablar de esto con el, no ahora pero cuando llegue.

6 horas de vuelo sin escalas bastante tiempo pero ni siquiera se compara con las mas de 12hs de viaje desde la Argentina hasta Boston.

Baje del avión y fuera del túnel me esperaba un chico de cabello corto castaño, jeans, una camisa a cuadros y encima una campera de cuero marron oscuro con un cartel en el que estaba escrito mi apellido, de repente me sentía como una celebridad, nadie hace eso, esto es muuuy incomodo. Mordí mi labio y mire hacia un costado, me maldije nuevamente por estar aquí, ahora. Volví mi mirada hacia donde estaba aquel chico y el me sonrió al parecer me había ubicado por mas que fuera la primera vez que yo lo veía y el a mi. Me acercaba mientras que el ya venia caminando hacia mi

— Buenas noches Lady, soy Robert Greenwood, amigo de Jared Leto -dijo como no sabiendo si darme la mano o un beso, me regalo una sonrisa-

— Buenas noches Robert, soy Ashley -sonreí coquetamente-

— Como estuvo tu viaje? -interrogo estirando su mano-

Lo mire sin entender lo que pretendía

— Me permites tu bolso? No voy a dejar que lo cargues tu, no seria gentil de mi parte

— Oh!

Asentí entregándole mi bolso de animal print de zebra, no había traído mi valija esta vez ya que aun era jueves y solo estaría en LA como máximo hasta el domingo a la tarde.

— Gracias!

Comenzamos a caminar, yo solo lo seguía ya que solo el sabia hacia donde íbamos, admito que fue bastante gracioso ver a un chico cargar un bolso de chica.

— El vuelo estuvo bastante bien, mucho menos cansador que el anterior

El rio

— Me dijo que eras de Argentina, cuanto te tomo el vuelo anterior?

— Poco mas de medio día

Intercambiamos un par de palabras mas hasta que salimos al exterior del aeropuerto y esta vez una camioneta Mercedes negra nos esperaba allí afuera, Robert presiono la llave del vehículo e hizo un pitido, destrabo las puertas supuse. El me abrió la puerta del acompañante, ingrese, la cerro, abrió la puerta trasera y dejo mi bolso, luego dio la vuelta para subirse al lado del piloto, fue el quien condujo.

El trayecto desde el aeropuerto hasta donde sea que fuéramos es bastante largo y colorido, pasábamos por muchos lugares bellos de Hollywood, teatros, restaurantes, shoppings, clubes este lugar es joven y hermoso! Bellisimo de noche. Robert era un buen guía turístico, no iba a una velocidad muy alta para que pudiera apreciar al menos de pasado lo que veía y me iba diciendo cuales de estos lugares eran los mejores, sin embargo creo que solo las celebrities tienen acceso a ellos, serian inalcanzables para mi. Luego nos desviamos un poco y terminamos en una zona de barrios residenciales, estaba lleno de casa enormes, mansiones de la gente adinerada.. creo que debemos estar yendo hacia la casa de Jared pensé; no creo que esto sea una zona de oficinas.

De repente nos detuvimos frente a una enorme casa blanca de dos pisos, subió a la acera frente a un portón blanco, apretó un botón de una mini-tarjeta que tenia en su llavero y el portón comenzó a correrse, visualice un patio de césped verde como el del campus de Harvard y pude apreciar bien la casa. Cuando ingresamos con el coche, lo detuvo, bajo y yo hice lo mismo. El portón eléctrico se estaba cerrando pero pude dar un ultimo vistazo hacia la vereda de enfrente, todos viven tras los muros aquí? Quizás sean para mantener algo de privacidad, me respondí a mi misma cuando de repente sentí que la puerta de la camioneta que yo sostenía con mi mano izquierda se movió, voltee rápido, Robert me sonreía, solté la puerta y el la cerro. Se movió por detrás mio, abrió la puerta trasera, saco mi bolso, cerro la puerta y aprieto nuevamente un botón de la llave de la camioneta para activar la alarma.

— Vamos?

Asentí con una sonrisa y lo seguí, dio tres golpes a la puerta, giro el pomo e ingresamos.

— Pasa -dijo Robert-

La casa tenia un pequeño Hall de entrada, con una mesa con varias carteras, un perchero lleno de abrigos tanto de mujer como de hombre, unos cuadros pequeños colgados y una larga alfombra azul. Vi pasar a una chica y dos chicos con unos vasos de jugo o algun trago, me miraron y dijeron

— Hola!

— Hola -les respondí-

— Babu! -exclamo la chica y siguió-

Babu? Que es Babu?

Hacia mucho calor aquí dentro y yo estaba con un tapado blanco, ahora entiendo por que todos dejaron sus abrigos aquí, moví mis manos como tirándome como una suerte de abanico

— Hace calor aquí -dijo Robert-

Justo Jared aparecio

— Ashley! Babu! -dijo y acercándose-

— Aquí traje a tu amiga, me debes una -dijo Robert acomodando los lentes de sol que tenia sobre su cabello-

— Babu? -pregunte-

— Babu es el sobrenombre de este pequeñín -dijo Jared despeinando a Babu-

— Oye! -aparto a Leto de el- atiende a tu visita y deja de avergonzarme!

— Quejoso. -le quito mi bolso de las manos a Robert- Lindo bolso, buen gusto. Como estuvo tu viaje?

— Gracias! El viaje estuvo de 10

El sonrió

— Pensé que no vendrías, me alegro que estés aquí. Deja tu abrigo por allí si quieres -dijo señalando el perchero con su mirada-

Quite mi abrigo ante la mirada atenta de ambos, si les tuviera confianza suficiente les diría que me están incomodando. Robert se acerco a mi y tomo mi tapado

— Pasa -dijo Leto agachando su cabeza y haciéndose hacia un costado-

Pase el pequeño Hall y había un living, allí estaban sentados los chicos que había visto pasar recién

— Ellos son Elena, Erik y Tom, ella es Ashley.

— Hola Ashley -dijeron a coro-

— Hola!

— Ven por aqui

Segu ia Jared y ''Babu'' iba detras mio. Pasamos a otro salon donde habia un piano de cola blanco, una chimenea, un sofa con unos cuadros mas al fondo, vaya parece que le gusta comprar arte, alze una ceja hacia mi misma. Esa sala daba hacia un patio con una piscina por lo que pude ver. Seguimos caminando y terminamos en una sala llena de computadoras y con muchas personas usandolas, en su mayoria chicos y mmm dos chicas, calcule que tendrían entre 24 y 35 años

— Grupo ella es Ashley -dijo Jared-

Todos voltearon a verme y un haz de panico paso por todo mi cuerpo. Me miraron con aprobación y algunas sonrisas, me sonroje bastante, espero que no se note demasiado

— Ella sera su compañera de ahora en mas, ya saben las reglas, trátenla como a ustedes quisieran que se los trate y ..sigan trabajando! -bromeo-

— Enseguida Jefe -dijo una chica rodando su ojos-

— Bonito bolso, Rayon! -le dijo un chico dándose vuelta hacia la pantalla de su computador-

— Hermoso, no lo crees? -respondió el en voz afeminada llevando la mano en la que tenia mi bolso hacia su cintura-

Hice mi cabeza hacia un costado intentando tapar mi cara de "no voy reírme" con mi cabello.

— Has que te respeten -me guiño el ojo- No habrá paga para el que no trabaja -dijo bromeando y caminando hacia un escritorio en el fondo del salón mientras Robert solo se quedo en la puerta

— Este es el tuyo -dijo corriendo hacia atrás la silla roja con rueditas-

Era el único escritorio que daba de espaldas hacia el ventanal del patio y estaba solo, los demás eran todos escritorios largos con dos o tres computadoras en cada uno. Sobre este Habían dos pequeños tazones con arandanos y cerezas y muchos papeles todos desparramados.

— Amm - dije mirando los tazones-

— Perdona, yo debia encargarme de esto desde que Emma nos dejo, ya voy a quitar esto de aqui

— No, no es eso es que..

— Sucede algo?

— Por que tan alejado?

Rio

— Porque ellos se encargan de las ventas - dijo mirando al resto del equipo- y de los livestreams cuando hay "show" tu los controlas, eres la gerente de marketing, ventas y llevas mi agenda. Recuerdas?


	10. Chapter 10

— Todo eso!?

— Es lo que acordamos, no?

De pronto recordé que el día que el me llamo, me hablo de una y mil cosas, de las cuales yo no había escuchado ni la mitad "Bien hecho, Ashley"

— Creo pero.. gerente? Es decir, ellos, yo..?

— Si, tu te encargas de ellos -rió- Has estudiado para esto y aun lo sigues haciendo, te creo capaz, confió en ti -concluyo con una mirada cálida-

— Bueno..

— Dai! Ven para aquí! -exclamo Leto-

Una chica pelinegra que estaba al otro lado del salón ayudando a otro chico vino hacia nosotros

— Hola Ashley! Bienvenida! -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-

— Hola, muchas gracias -le devolví el beso-

— Ashley ella es Diana unas de las administradoras principales de VyRT, ella te ayudara en lo que necesites cuando yo no este aquí, lleva ya bastante tiempo con nosotros

— Conozco todos los secretos -dijo en voz baja poniendo su mano al costado de su boca y sonrió-

Jared entrecerro sus ojos

— Puedes retirarte ya -le dijo intentando parecer enojado-

Dai movió su cabeza a ambos lados riendo

— No dudes en llamarme si necesitas una mano, volveré a lo mio -continuo mirando a Jared-

Me perdí unos segundos mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera, el patio parecía ser bastante grande, tenia muchos arboles al fondo y una enorme piscina en el medio, con muchas sillas, mesas y sillones alrededor. Las fiestas aquí deben ser geniales, pensé.

— Ah, el patio? Quieres ir para allí? Si deseas trabajar afuera, tomas la laptop y te vas, aunque no es una opción inteligente en pleno invierno

— Que? -dije saliendo de mis pensamientos- Perdón -cerré mis ojos e intente volver a la realidad- digo de verdad?

— Si no deseas estar adentro, trabaja afuera, aunque te aconsejaría que primero te abrigues bien -ladeo una sonrisa-

— Descuida, creo que en esta época, a estas horas, prefiero la comodidad de aquí dentro

— Acompáñame, voy a mostrarte un par de cosas mas

Lo seguí. Me mostró la cocina diciéndome que cualquier refresco o comida que quisiera simplemente la consumiera. Que también tenia un chef privado en caso de que quisiera algo mas elaborado "Wow" me dije a mi misma. Me guió hasta otro pequeño anexo, un cuarto lleno de freezers, de allí sacaban sus refrescos y los tentepies los chicos que trabajan para el.

— Con una sola heladera para 40 personas no alcanza. Ademas yo soy vegano quizás lo de allá no te guste puedes tomar algo de aquí.

Salimos de ese espacio y vi como los chicos de VyRT se iban retirando, algunos estaban tomando sus abrigos para irse y otros ya estaban afuera agitando sus manos con las llaves de sus autos o casas en forma de saludo.

— Nos vamos jefe!

— Adios, Jared. Adios, Ashley

— Hasta mañana -dijo Jared-

Mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta el primer piso pregunte

— Ya se van?

— Es casi medianoche, ya termina su turno

— Cuantos turnos hay?

— Son 4 de 6hs cada uno

— Trabajan las 24hs aquí?

— Un sitio web funciona las 24hs, en los Angeles es de noche pero en Europa a estas horas ya es de mañana. No tengo personas las 24hs en mi casa, los del turno madrugada trabajan desde sus casas

— Wow

Lo acompañe la puerta de uno de los muchos cuartos que parecia haber en ese piso, el metió una llave que tenia una cadena para colgársela, la giro y abrió

— Este es el tuyo, señorita

— Que!?

— Tu cuarto. No creiste que te iba a dejar dormir en la calle o algo así, no?

— No, pero tampoco me esperaba que me dijeras que donde iba a quedarme seria tu casa, de hecho estaba esperando a preguntarte donde queda el hotel mas cercano -dije extrañada alzando una ceja y torciendo la boca-

— El hotel mas cercano? Estamos en una zona residencial, el hotel mas cercano debe estar unos 5km y no voy a permitir que te vayas caminando en esta oscuridad y frío hasta allí

— Pero tampoco puedo quedarme aquí! -di un paso hacia atrás-

— Explícame, Cual es la razón que te impide quedarte? -levanto una ceja y pregunto divertido-

Que me parece de locos que me ofrezcas esto?

— Esto no era parte del contrato. Renuncio -me cruce de brazos-

— Aun ni siquiera has firmado, no has trabajado ni un día. Tecnicamente, no puedes renunciar a algo que no has aceptado. Mañana hablaremos bien de ello. De verdad te gusta pelear

— No peleo, tu me provocas!

— Hey! Hay gente aquí que quiere dormir! - grito Robert desde abajo mirándonos mientras tomaba gaseosa de una lata y reia-

— Cállate! -grito Jared en respuesta-

— Babu podría llevarme! -exclame señalándolo con la mano-

— A donde?

— Al hotel!

— No voy a

— No. Yo no voy a quedarme.

— Escucha, cálmate. Quédate aquí al menos por hoy, mañana hablamos -dijo ingresando al cuarto y dejando mi bolso sobre la cama- Esta habitación era de mi hermano, el se compro una casa por aquí cerca y se mudo. Aquí tienes la llave. Si tienes hambre, ve y come algo. Nos vemos mañana. Descansa! -dijo al retirarse-

No iba a contestarle, estaba furiosa. Quien se creía que era? Es un, un.. un bastardo, un hermoso bastardo. Suspire. No iba a dejarme salir, y era verdad estaba frió y oscuro como para irme sola, ademas no conozco los Ángeles.

Ingrese a la habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mi, era blanca y muy amplia. Tenia un cama de dos plazas con un acolchado azul marino un par de muebles de madera y una puerta que en realidad era un closet enorme con estantes para ropa, calzados y varios espejos. Su hermano tiene buen gusto, pensé.

Era de medianoche, estaba cansada pero también enojada, quería poder descargarme de alguna forma. Abrí mi bolso, revolví todo su contenido, había olvidado mi laptop, otra razón para martillar mi cabeza contra la pared! Saque mi pijama, mi cepillo de dientes, lo cerré nuevamente y lo guarde dentro del armario. Recordé que tenia mi Iphone, al menos desde allí podría conectarme un rato a la internet pero no estaba en mi bolso, así que debí haberlo olvidado en mi tapado

— Luego iré por el

Sali del dormitorio a buscar un baño, con mi cepillo en mano. Me siento ridícula, ven por que quería un lugar solo para mi? Privacidad. Tendría que haber un baño en esta planta también, no? No veía a Leto, tal vez se estaba ocultando para evitar otra discusión.

Empece a abrir todas las puertas del primer piso, la primera estaba muy oscura, parecía un cuarto mas, no quise investigar y simplemente cerré la puerta, la segunda era mi cuarto, pase a la tercera, Bingo! Encendí la luz y cerré la puerta, al fin pude tener algo de privacidad por un par de minutos.

Al concluir con lo mio, volví al dormitorio, deje mis cosas, antes de bajar la escalera decidí quitarme los tacos, amo andar de tacones, como a toda mujer ellos te dan cierta seguridad, femineidad, poder, pero no son para andar haciendo ruido a las 12.30am en casa ajena, los tome en mis manos y fui a planta baja a buscar mi tapado. Me dirigí hacia Hall de Entrada, escuchaba música pero no distinguía de donde venia, tome mi tapado y fui tras el sonido, no había nadie en el living, tampoco donde estaba el piano, la sala de las computadoras estaba tambien a oscuras, fui hacia el lado izquierdo de la casa, no había estado por aquí aun; como tenia los pies descalzos me di cuenta que las vibraciones venían de abajo, deje mi tapado y mis tacones sobre un mueble del pasillo y seguí caminando hasta que pase por una puerta, apoye mis manos sobre ella y esta estaba vibrando, de allí venia la música

"Demon.. Where did my angel go?

Vacant, Vapid, Stupid, Perfect. You're the one"

El sonido y su voz eran hermosas, recordé que Nina me había prestado sus CDs pero no tuve tiempo de escucharlos, sin embargo ella me habia pasado unos temas por Bluetooth mientras viajábamos en taxi desde el edificio hasta el aeropuerto. Me senté contra la pared al lado de la puerta a escuchar un rato mas la musica, muchas veces de la nada paraba y el solo maldecia, luego retomaba con otros acordes u otra combinacion de sonidos y asi estuvo un largo rato hasta que comenzo desde el principio, esta vez cerre mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sonido.. alguna vez sintieron como si una cancion los transportara a otro lado, ya sea un recuerdo o un sueño? Porque ese efecto estaba teniendo en mi.

"Oh Oh Oh Oh

I forgive

had enough

Time to live

Time to love"

"To run

To run"

movia mi pie y acariciaba el piso, muchas veces solo tarareaba, como si aun la canción no tuviera letras, cuando esta finalizo, abrí mis ojos, iba a suspirar, era muy hermoso lo que había escuchado, esperaba a que volviera a repetirlo pero justo mi celular sonó con mi ''Your Body de Cristina Aguilera''. Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, oi el sonido de pasos, tome mi tapado y mis tacos y deje mi celular sobre la mesita, salí corriendo hacia mi dormitorio, esperaba que no me hubiera visto correr como una desquiciada, no debí haber ido hasta ali desde un principio! Ahora ni siquiera se que le diré cuando me devuelva el teléfono. Me maldije a mi misma hasta entrar a mi habitación, cerré la puerta lo mas silenciosamente posible, justo antes de cerrarla del todo en los pocos centímetros que quedaban abiertos vi pasar a Robert, cerré la puerta y puse llave. Deje mis tacones y mi trench en el armario, me quite la ropa y me puse una musculosa negra, recordé que no estaba en casa, donde acostumbraba a dormir solo en ropa interior así que me puse también unos shorts al tono y me acosté, recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y aun cruzaba los dedos deseando que Jared no me hubiera visto. Vi que en la mesita de noche había un reloj despertador, era como cilíndrico y de peluche azul, me pareció un detalle juvenil y divertido, lo programe para las 6am, no me habían especificado a que hora comenzaría mi turno, mas bien creo encabrone a Leto justo antes de que me lo dijera ''Ashley, eres simplemente una genio''. Pensé en una y mil excusas o temas para desviar la conversación cuando me devolviera el móvil y entre tantos pensamientos me quede dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

6am sonó el despertador, con Thunderstruck de AC/DC el sonido estaba en exceso elevado! Yo esperaba un "Tii" normal; tenia mi cara hundida en la almohada, tome los costados de esta y me tape los oídos, soy perezosa lo se, pero en cuestión de segundos note que el sonido se comenzaba a alejar, deje la almohada, levante mi cara y vi que el una bola de luz andaba despertador rodando por todo mi cuarto, bueno el cuarto del hermano de Jared

— Que clase de brujeria es esta! -exclame empujando las sabanas y parandome sobre la cama-

Iba de un lado al otro, chocaba contra una pared y yendo hacia la otra

— Ashley! Ashley! -exclamaban golpeando golpeando la puerta-

Yo seguía mirando la luz correr de un lado al otro

— Ashley! -dijo Jared entrando a mi habitación- son las 6 de la mañana! - bajo el interruptor y encendió la luz-

Yo solo lo mire sin entender nada. El estaba todo soñoliento, despeinado, con un pantalón holgado negro y con una cinta roja y una llave colgada en el extremo enredadas a su brazo."Dios porque me haces esto a estas horas?" perdí mi mirada su abdomen por un par de segundos, mientras que lo que ahora entendí era el despertador rodó por entre sus piernas hacia el exterior de la habitación

— Carajo! -exclamo el-

Lo siguiente a eso fue el ruido de algo caer y destrozarse contra el piso. Salte de la cama al piso y fui a ver afuera, el estaba con sus manos en la baranda de la escalera inclinado mirando hacia abajo, no veía su expresión porque su cabello ocultaba su cara y la casa estaba oscura

— Allí fue el despertador de Shannon -espeto-

Mire hacia la planta baja y solo habían piezas de desparramadas del despertador apenas iluminadas por una luz del living, torcí boca "Ya metiste la pata de nuevo!"

— Voy a remplazarlo! Lo prometo! -puse una expresion de cachorro abandonado y lo siento combinadas-

El volvió su mirada hacia mi

— Oh no noo! -dijo dando un paso hacia atras y levantando sus manos a la altura de sus distractivos pectorales- Me acabas de hacer un favor, destrozaste a esa porqueria -miro con desprecio hacia abajo- el muy desgraciado jamas me dijo como se apagaba esa cosa y sonaba siempre a las 3 de la mañana

— Bueno.. -pensé en decirle que era algo muy simple configurarlo pero ya habia metido la pata muchas veces- aun así ni siquiera conozco a tu hermano y ya he roto algo que era, digo -cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza volviéndolos a abrir- es de el, me

— odiara? no, yo lo fui quien lo rompió -guiño el ojo-

Le sonreí y volví mi mirada hacia la pared, estaba hablando con mi jefe a la madrugada y el solo tenia puestos unos pantalones. Me sonroje y me abrace a mi misma simulando que tenia frió, debía salir de alli, AHORA

- Si me disculpas debo..

- Oh, claro, te veo a las 7 para el desayuno

Le sonreí mirando al piso y me retire. Entre a mi cuarto y sentí sus pasos hacia su dormitorio. Cerré mi puerta y volví a mi cama a sentarme allí un rato, ya no tenia sueño ademas ni siquiera iba a tener noción de la hora ya que el único reloj que tenia cerca lo había destrozado, me senté en la cama de tal forma que, mi cabeza quedo descansando sobre mis piernas, deseando desaparecer.

Aproveche el tiempo para estirarme un poco, habían momentos en los que añoraba estar en puntas de pies sobre un escenario.

Tome mi bolso entero y salí del cuarto. Había un reloj en una de las mesitas del pasillo que marcaba 6.20am, no había pasado mucho tiempo y la casa estaba silenciosa, parecía que Jared había caído dormido de nuevo, estaba agradecida por ello. Fui hasta el baño este estaba cerrado pero la llave estaba puesta así que solo la gire y pase, tranque la puerta. Si bien había una bañera, también había un lluvia, me decidí por darme una ducha. El agua estaba hermosa, caía por mi cuerpo y por mi cabello y me ayudaba a relajarme, estar bajo el agua es una de las cosas que mas amo, podría tomar baños de horas pero tenia que desayunar y luego trabajar. Cerré la canilla, salí a secarme, me vestí de calzas, una camisa blanca y un blazzer negro, seque mi cabello y salí. Fui a mi dormitorio, deje mis cosas, me peine , maquille, me puse mis tacones y baje a la planta baja.

— Buenos días -sonrió Jared desde el Hall de entrada inspeccionando mi vestimenta de arriba a abajo-

Supongo que mientras me bañaba no oi que el ya se había levantado. Admito que me incomoda mucho cada vez que me sus ojos cielo se posan en mi pero por otro lado me hacen sentir cual es la palabra, deseada? Quizas, solo estoy divagando pero hay algo en su mirada, en el que me atrae. ''Tierra llamando a Ashley!''

— Buen día - ladee una sonrisa-

— Has dormido bien? -dijo dejando unas llaves sobre la mesita de entrada-

— Lo suficiente -conteste miran al reloj, eran las 7.10-

— Gustarías algo de desayuno?

— Amm

— Pasa -dijo caminando hacia el otro lado de la casa-

Seguí a Jared hasta la cocina

— El es Jeremy, mi chef personal. Jeremy ella es Ashley, mi nueva asistente

— Buen dia, Jeremy-exprese-

— Buenos dias señorita, es un gusto conocerla

— El placer es mio -sonrei sin mostrar los dientes-

— Todo bien Jeremy? -dijo Jared palmeando la espalda de Jeremy-

— Perfecto señor -contesto Jeremy haciendo una mezcla-

— Bien, la señorita de aquí te hará un pedido para su desayuno

— Que? De verdad? Yo..?

Si bien había tenido empleadas domesticas cuando vivía con mis padres antes de mudarme a mi propio departamento, jamas tuve un chef personal y ademas esta situación de estar pidiendo en casa ajena a alguien mas que me prepare algo era algo en extremo raro para mi, me parecía incluso desubicado. Mientras Jared se mufaba de la situación

— Vamos, pide algo

— Digame lo que desea desayunar yo no tendré problema en preparárselo señorita

Tragame tierra

— En verdad se los agradezco pero preferiría preparar yo mi propio desayuno, sin ofender-sonreí educamente-

— Jeremy lo de siempre por dos -ordeno Jared volviendo hacia mi y tomándome de los hombros me giro, y luego me tomo del codo izquierdo-

— Pero

— Ven debes ayudarme con algo

Llegamos al cuarto "VyRT" ysoltóo el agarre, frote por sobre mi blazzer donde el me había agarrado

— Los chicos vendrán en un rato, ayúdame a encender los ordenadores

Acaso intentaba distraerme de lo que había hecho? Preferí hacer lo que me había pedido ahora y no volver a la cocina, no quería encabronarlo otra vez.

Encendí la mitad de los ordenadores de esa sala, el encendió la otra mitad y luego prendio en minimo la calefaccion.

— Listo, algo mas.. señor? -dije en tono "laboral"-

— No, nada por ahora -contesto apoyado sobre una de las mesas mientras miraba algo en una de las pcs encendidas-

Yo no tenia nada mas que hacer allí y el estaba en su mundo en el ordenador, esto es genial. Puse mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos y me puse a hacer ruido con los tacones.

— Que haces? -dijo elevando su mirada por sobre el monitor-

— Amm Nada, de hecho esperaba que me dijeras que hacer

— Te dije que estas libre por ahora

Nose si era mi impresión.. le había cambiado el humor de un segundo al otro o quizás estoy esperando demasiado de alguien que es solo mi jefe

— Ok, si necesitas, mas bien, si tengo que hacer algo me lo haces saber

— Claro -espeto distraído aun con la pc-

Me salí de esa habitación, pase por la sala del piano y fui hacia el living, encendí las luces, aun estaba algo oscuro, se escuchaba el ruido de platos y demás en la cocina, me preguntaba cuando había entrado Jeremy, ni siquiera a el lo oi llegar. Me sentía sola y rara estando en este lugar, no conozco a estas personas, debería estar en mi departamento, bueno allí estaría aun mas sola,me senté a la mesa y me cruce de brazos sobre ella, apoye mi cabeza y me hundí en mis pensamientos mirando hacia al jardín a través de la ventana. Apoyaron un par de platos sobre la mesa y me sobresalte al punto tal que me levante de la silla.

— Perdón señorita! Lamento haberla asustado

Largue a reír

— Esta bien Jeremy no te disculpes, es mas ni siquiera considero justo que me estes preparando lo que yo debi -dije en tono de disculpa- Nada mas estaba distraida en mis pensamientos

Jeremy me sonrió

— Disfrute de la comida y no se haga drama, sabe donde esta Jared?

— En el cuarto las computadoras, por cierto por que señorita y a el solo Jared? Soy Ashley - le dije respetuosa para no ofenderlo, yo no era mas que otra empleada como el-

El asintió

— Ire a buscarlo

— Espera! No hay otro lugar donde.. comer?

— Todos comen aquí

— Tu también?

— Yo ya desayune -sonrió-

"Desayunando con mi jefe" que mas incomodo que eso?

Jeremy se desapareció por la puerta y yo me volvi a sentar, mire mi plato extrañada, los pancakes eran verdes? De que es esto? arriba tenia trozos de frutilla enterrados en nutella, y al costado del plato una copa de ensalada de frutas, un vaso de jugo de naranjas y un par de galletas de arroz, desayuno bien completo. El plato de Jared el cual estaba frente mio era exactamente igual, mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada el entro al salón.

— Es muy poco?

Lo mire, no esperaba que entrara y me encontrara mirando la comida de ese modo, volví mi plato mientras que el se sentó en la silla frente a la mía, del otro lado de la mesa.

— Mas bien, es demasiado

— Nunca tienes suficiente de las frutas -dijo dando una cucharada a su ensalada y llevandosela a su boca-

Yo tome mi tenedor y mire nuevamente extrañada a mis pancakes

— No me digas que no te gustan

Creo que soy demasiado expresiva con mi cara

— Nunca los probé -musite-

— Con mas razón no puedes decir nada hasta que lo hagas

Corrí mi mirada

— Son de piel de bebe y colorante sintético verde

Solté mi tenedor y abrí mis ojos, mientras el reía con la boca llena

— Deberías ver tus caras -dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta- son pancakes veganos. Lo que tienes en tu plato es porque tu no quisiste escoger tu propio desayuno entonces yo lo hice por ti, así que el libro de quejas esta cerrado.

Le di un bocado a mi plato, sabia bien para ser de ese color, me recordaba al pan con moho por eso me había dado asco pero era delicioso

— Así que.. es legal comer bebes en California?

— Solo en Los Ángeles -bromeo-

Yo seguía comiendo mis pancakes, cuando el ya había acabado su ensalada

— Hoy te presentare con mi manager, vas a necesitar estar en constante contacto con el si vas a llevar mi agenda y de paso hablaremos de tu contrato -dijo tomando el plato con los pancakes y el tenedor para empezar a comerlos-

— Esta bien, puedo saber como se llama tu manager?

— Irvig Azzarof vendra hoy por la tarde, cuando terminemos con este -dijo llevando otro bocado de pancake a su boca y tomando un sorbo del jugo de naranja- desayuno, te explicare lo que necesitas saber sobre VyRT, igualmente si necesitas algo mas me vuelves a preguntarlo o incluso Diana puede ayudarte

Terminamos con el desayuno, Jared al parecer era de buen apetito, no comía como si tuviera un hambre atroz, era delicado incluso con cada bocado que llevaba a su boca pero acabo con todo su plato, la bebida y la ensalada, yo solo comí un poco de cada cosa y nuevamente le agradeci a Jeremy por el excelente desayuno.

Volvimos al salón VyRT.

— Los chicos vendrán en unos minutos, tengo tiempo suficiente de mostrarte como funciona el sistema

Asentí y lo seguí hasta donde seria mi estación de trabajo, me corrió la silla y me senté, me pareció un detalle muy caballero, le sonreí; el arrastro otra de las sillas con rueditas y se sentó a ni lado. Tomo el mouse y lo movió, el monitor se encendió, su cercanía me hacia sentir nerviosa, podía mas allá de apreciar sus rasgos de cerca, sentir su perfume, olía igual a cuando me quede dormida sobre el en el avión, aun me abofeteaba mentalmente por eso, es muy bello y huele exquisito, cerré mis ojos por escasas milésimas de segundos y respire profundo, reprimí la sonrisa que intento escapar de mi e intente seguir actuando normal; este hombre empezaba a tener efectos en mi que yo queria evitar. El comenzó a explicarme como utilizar el sistema, que tenia que crearme una cuenta dentro de este, el contacto con los demás empleados utilizando esta cuenta, las estadísticas, como funciona el proceso de ventas, en fin todo lo que debía saber para desempeñarme bien en mi puesto. Se acerco aun mas a mi, disimule mi nerviosismo acomodándome nuevamente en la silla cuando se estiro prácticamente sobre mi para alcanzar el teclado

— Entonces, dime tu nombre

— Ashley Elizabeth Armstrong

— Tus padres eligieron muy bonitos nombres para ti - dijo tipeando-

— Si, estoy contenta con ello, al menos no me pusieron Juana o Ramona -rei-

El volteo a verme, ahi estaban sus ojos azules intimidandome de nuevo, corri mi mirada

- Juana? Ramona? -dijo en un spanglish raro-

- Si

Volvio su mirada al monitor

— El español es uno de mis idiomas favoritos, es el idioma de los poetas, de los romanticos, de los amantes. Ustedes pronuncian la R como rrr

— Como rrr?

— Eso es lo que digo, es un R mas pronunciada

Era verdad lo que decia, las R de ellos son como "ar" las latinas son mas R, ustedes me entienden.. era muy gracioso

— Debes completar estos campos -dejo el mouse y se volvió a sentarse bien en su silla-

Tome el mouse y el teclado y comence a rellenar los campos restantes, sexo, fecha de nacimiento, estudios, cosas basicas que por lo general te preguntan cuando te registras en algun sitio web, luego vi uno de los campos era ''Estado Civil'' para que demonios queria saber eso? como sea..

— Ok -dijo el cuando complete el ultimo campo- ahora -saco una web cam de detras de la pantalla de la PC- foto?

— Nooo -dije casi horrorizada-

El largo a reir

— Por que esa expresión?

— Donde va a quedar esa foto? Es publica?

— Queda en la base de datos de los empleados, es publica en tanto uses el chat algun día para comunicarte con el Echelon -dijo aun con la mano arriba de la web cam-

— Noo, no quiero fotos, no puedo simplemente dejarlo asi por ahora?

— Como desees

En la pantalla del ordenador aparecio una foto mia de perfil hablandole

— Borra eso!

El reia descaradamente

— No te divierte sacarte fotos?

— Noo, no me hace gracia

Manotee la web cam, empezamos a peleer, jugar de manos como dos niños, y en uno de esos manotazos la camara termino en el piso, puse cara de "Lo siento" ambos nos agachamos al mismo tiempo para alzarla y golpeamos nuestras cabezas

— Auuh -puse mi mano en donde me había golpeado-

Podría esto haber salido peor?

— Eso fue culpa de tu infantilismo

— Mi infant..?

— Buenos dias -dijeron a coro el grupo de empleados del turno matutino-

— Hola Jared, Hola..

— Ashley -dije- Buenos Dias

— Buenos Dias chicos -expreso Jared, levanto la web cam del piso, la dejo sobre el escritorio y se levanto a reunirse con el otro grupo-

El se alejo. Se había formado una especie de ronda en el medio del salón. Como es que todos los empleados hacen para llegar al mismo tiempo? me pregunte, mientras ellos continuaban borre la fotografía que el me había tomado.

— Ashley

Levante mi vista, el me estaba haciendo un gesto para que me uniera. Corri mi silla, me levante, fui hacia la ronda y me incorpore a ella. Todos los del grupo eran varones, esto va de Guatemala a Guatepeor

— Chicos ella es Ashley Armstrong, la nueva gerente de Marketing y Ventas y mi asistente.

Ellos se presentaron uno por uno a mi, eran muy jóvenes, quizás mi edad o poco menos y hasta los 30 algunos. Vaya, tenia varios nuevos nombres por memorizar. Concluido todo ese "ritual de presentación"

— Volvemos a lo que estábamos haciendo?

Regresamos a mi puesto.

Me explico y enseño a utilizar todas las herramientas del sistema mientras que los demás chicos trabajaban alrededor nuestro, espero no olvidar nada de esto, no me gusta andar "molestando" para que me expliquen nuevamente.

— Creo que eso es lo mas importante, igualmente ya te lo he dicho, si te surge una duda me lo consultas. Ahora debemos hablar respecto a lo otro

— Que otro?

— Mi agenda - se corrió con la silla hacia atrás y abrió un cajón del escritorio, de alli dos un cuadernos pequeños, uno forrado en cuero y otro común lleno de notas- Necesito me organices este pequeño desastre

— Vere que puedo hacer con ello

— Bien, voy a cumplir con mis pendientes -se levanto de la silla- si deseas comer algo, haz lo que los demas, y recuerda lo de esta tarde

— Lo haré -dije regalandole una sonrisa-

El se retiro del salón y quedamos yo y los demás 10 chicos.

"Hora de trabajar, Armstrong"


	12. Chapter 12

Las estadísticas de VyRT se movían bien, no parecía que nada funcionara fuera de lo normal, bueno siendo sincera aun no estoy segura de que sea "normal" aquí, simplemente seguiré controlando e intentando ayudar si aparece algún problema, si bien de seguro ellos saben más que yo. Tome el cuaderno más pequeño con delicadeza, habían muchas notas sueltas, no podía darme el lujo de perder una, lo abrí y estaba lleno de números de teléfono, fechas, nombres, direcciones, eventos.. Wow! Así que esta es la atareada vida de un Rock Star - Entrepreneur y yo debo encargarme de organizarla. Suspire.

Manos a la Obra. Saque todos los papelitos y me llevo más o menos una hora organizarlos sobre el escritorio conforme a la fecha, pero aun habían mas notas de colores y ya no tenía donde ponerlos, parecía un arcoíris, era como armar un rompecabezas hacer esto, además seguían apareciendo otros, lo que me obligaba a mover a los demás. Bufe. Todos seguían como en sus mundos, absorbidos por la PC, ahora entiendo porque los tiene de empleados, se ven eficientes.

Nadie prestaba atención, así que daba igual, tenía mucho espacio libre al costado mío, empecé a colocar los papeles en el suelo, era como un mural de notas.

Termine de organizarlos, me llevo una hora y quizás un poco más, yo estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el suelo, admito que en parte me sentía aislada ya todos seguían en la suya.

Agache mi cabeza y me refregué los ojos, me había dado sueño hacer esto, me estaba aburriendo.

— Que es..?

Quite los puños de mis ojos, los abri y vi un par de pantuflas de peluche marrones, alce la mirada

— Que es esto?

— Tus papeles

El se agacho

— Cuando te pedí que los ordenaras me refería a digitalmente

— Ah?

Del aburrimiento mitad de mi consciente estaba dormido ya

— En la PC?

— No. No te di el Ipad?

— Amm no

Se pasó la mano por el cabello hasta la nuca suspirando y expreso

— Lo siento, debí haberlo olvidado

Arrugue la nariz. El evito pasar por sobre el piso empapelado y fue hacia mi escritorio, abrió el ultimo cajón y saco una caja blanca grande y algo pequeño rosado, los tomo entre sus manos y cerro el cajón, volvió hacia mi y se sentó como cruzando sus piernas a mi lado, parecía un niño. Sonreí ante la idea de imaginarme como habrá sido de pequeño.

— Esto es tuyo -dijo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos turquesas-

Antes de que yo abriera mi boca para decirle algo, probablemente el intuyo que no iba a aceptar otro de sus "regalos" e iba a hacer otro "escándalo", el continuo.

— Son tus herramientas de trabajo –dejo la caja y un móvil rosado sobre mis piernas-

Tome el celular, un Blackberry, había tenido uno antes de mi Iphone actual, lo deje a mi costado derecho y luego vi la caja, era un Ipad! Creo que vio como se me ilumino la cara tal niño en mañana de navidad cuando vi el grafico sobre la tapa. La abrí con cuidado, el aparato era tambien de color rosa, sonreí al verlo, lo prendí y espere a que se iniciara.

— Es genial -le dije-

— No creo que tengas problema para usarlo, seguro ya has tenido alguno antes

— En realidad no, pero estas cosas no son difíciles de usar. Tocando se aprende incluso más que leyendo el manual

— Mientras no lo rompas en dos días

— Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo

Me miro entrecerrando sus ojos y torciendo un poco la cabeza

— Así como cuidas tu Iphone?

El recuerdo me vino como un flash a la mente, anoche deje abandonado mi Iphone en la mesa del pasillo y ahora llego el momento de enfrentarlo.

— Y tu que sabes?

— Y yo que se? Déjame pensar… cuando me llamaste desde Boston, no –se detuvo- quise decir cuando la mascota de tu amiga me llamo, eso es cuidar de tu móvil? Y veamos ahora, dime donde está tu Iphone?

Invento algo o le digo la verdad?

— En mi cuarto, supongo

Impulsividad 1 – Verdad 0

— Supones. Hazlo sonar

— Cual es el punto?

— Haz lo que digo

— Esta bien –dije pestañeando enojada y torciendo la boca-

Mr. Bossy se esta enojando?

— Con que quieres que lo haga sonar?

— Con tu nuevo movil

— Mi?

— Si es tuyo, necesitamos comunicarnos. Ahí tienes mi número y otros de mi interés. Al dorso está pegado –levanto el teléfono del piso y le quito una pequeña esquela que estaba pegada atrás- tu número actual –dijo entregándome el papel y el Blackberry- ahora llámate a ti misma, a tu Iphone

Disque el numero de mi Iphone, tardo un par de segundos, era una llamada internacional después de todo, cuando comenzar a sonar con el tono normal Princess of China de Coldplay, Jared se inclino un poco hacia el costado y saco mi celular de su bolsillo

— En tu cuarto

Sonreí mirando hacia otro lado y encogiéndome de hombros, recorrí media sala con mi vista y volví hacia la suya, se estaba regodeando de haberme ganado.

— Lo encontré anoche en una mesita del pasillo, estaba sonando. Se que no debí pero atendí la llamada

Que no hayan sido mis padres! Que no hayan sido mis padres! Cruzaba los dedos

— Era una de tus amigas, al principio solo gritaba cuando le dije con quien estaba hablando –rio- en ese momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pero ella me agredecio una y quinientas veces que hubiera tomado la llamada

Nina! Pensé

— Te dijo quien era?

— Creo que se llamaba Nina

— Ella es la chica que te pidió el autógrafo el otro día en el campus –reí-

— Ah! Si! Ahora lo recuerdo. Es amigable pero un tanto gritona

— Cualquiera que es atendido por su ídolo lo seria –conteste aun risueña-

— Tal vez. Bueno, es tuyo de nuevo

Me entrego mi Iphone y me surgió la duda, si atendió mi llamada que mas habrá curioseado?

El se levanto de mi lado

— Nos vemos al rato –dijo y se perdió en la misma parte de la casa de la que había venido-

Bien, eso estuvo mejor de lo que pensé. Quizás me reviso todos los archivos del celular pero no me pregunto qué hacia merodeando por esa parte de la casa.

Investigue las aplicaciones que tenia cargadas el Ipad, hasta que encontré la que me servía para mi trabajo. Me puse a pasar los datos de los papeles al Ipad, mientras iba archivándolos en caso de que me los pidiera luego, las horas pasaron y pasaron, los chicos trabajaban de lo mas autónomos, ni un solo problema en mis primeras. A media mañana vi a Robert, levantarse tarde y desayunar mientras los demás trabajábamos, vago por la sala con un razón de leche y cereales por un par de minutos y converso conmigo otros, había olvidado que al parecer el también vive aquí. Me cuestiono sobre cómo era mi vida en Argentina, como era mi país y como llegue a parar en USA. Chico curioso, me dije a mi misma.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, vino Jeremy, con otra chica, la que se encargaba de la limpieza de la casa, Judith, ambos nos entregaron a todos una vianda, me recordaba a las bandejas de comida que les dan a los estudiantes de secundario americanos, esas como las que se ven en las peliculas. Me dio una bandeja primero a mí y luego a los demás chicos. Se veía muy bien, colorida y nutritiva. Tenía una ensalada de arroz y arvejas, un sándwich de pollo, una banana, una manzana y una naranja, y un yogurt, cuchillo, tenedor y cuchara, supuse que todas las viandas eran iguales, las chicas solemos ser las que tenemos problemas con algunas comidas, somos más ''exigentes'', los hombres son menos juiciosos al respecto, además todo se veía muy ''sano'' en casa de chico vegano, comida sana pensé.

Algunos empleados dejaron suspendidos sus ordenadores y fueron directo al patio a almorzar, luego vino Tom junto a Alex me sonrieron y al ver que iba a almorzar sola preguntaron

— Ashley, íbamos al patio, gustarías almorzar con nosotros? -dijo Tom alzando un poco su bandeja-

— Claro!

Me levante y tome mi bandeja. Alex abrió la puerta de vidrio y salimos. Nos sentamos en una mesa, con sombrilla bajo el sol tenue de invierno.

— Como es que terminaste en LA? -inquirió Tom-

— Créeme que es algo que ni yo aun logro entender -bromee llevando un bocado de arroz a mi boca-

— Una argentina en América -prosiguió Alex- caíste en un buen lugar. Jared es un jefe genial -dio un bocado a su sándwich-

— Estas en lo cierto

— Es bueno ver que hay opiniones positivas respecto a él -dije señalando con mi tenedor hacia el interior de la casa-

— Por? Te ha tratado mal? -cuestiono Alex extrañado-

— No, para nada solo… me pareció extraño su método de selección de personal -iba a continuar cuando ambos rieron-

— No esperes nada "normal" de su parte

— El es fuera de la convencional en todo lo que hace

— Esta no es una empresa común, quizás tu esperabas algo tradicional, esta es una empresa online

— Amm Buen punto

— Solo Relájate y trabaja -Me guiño el ojo- Jared es bueno intuyendo quienes tienen potencial

Continuamos con nuestras comidas, la charla era bastante fluida, me agradaban mis nuevos compañeros más allá de que a la hora de trabajar se pierdan en lo que hacen, prácticamente olvidando el mundo que los rodea.

Al cabo de una hora volvimos al interior, yo continúe cargando datos a la agenda del Ipad, la hora paso y un par de minutos antes de que concluyera el horario de las dos apareció Leto, saludo nuevamente, chequeo que todo estuviera bien, les dio el visto bueno y los dejo retirarse. Luego se acerco a mí

— Ashley, ya puedes dejar eso y seguir mañana

Ladee una sonrisa

— La estas pasando bien?

— Si, gracias. Ahora… puedo irme yo también? -bromee sabiendo que no tenía a donde ir en LA, debí haberlo pensado dos veces-

— En un par de minutos vienen los del siguiente turno, y si, tienes un par de horas libres, de hecho, te vuelvo a repetir a las 5 viene mi representante

— Claro, no lo he olvidado

— De paso luego hablaremos de tu contrato, horarios y demás dudas que te surjan

Un bullicio volvió a copar el salón, los chicos del turno siguiente estaban ingresando

— Vives con "visitas"?

Ladeo una sonrisa y extendió una mano para que me levantara, la tome y tiro delicadamente hacia él.

De nuevo repetimos todo el ritual de presentación, otros 10 nombres para memorizar, solo que esta vez era un grupo mixto, siete chicos y 3 chicas.

Cuando todos se ubicaron en sus lugares de trabajo, yo me fui hacia la sala del piano Jared iba a mi lado

— Te libero por ahora

— Gracias! -suspire-

— Tienes planes?

— Amm no, pensaba salir a caminar y conocer tu barrio, estoy en LA, no voy a volver a Boston sin haber recorrido algo de la ciudad de los Ángeles

— El clima se presta como para estar bajo el sol -dijo mirando hacia el jardín- Haces deportes?

— Me gusta correr y andar en rollers

— Entonces vendrás conmigo a las colinas esta tarde?

Pasamos al living, al escuchar esa pregunta me frene

— Como?

— Ejercito en las colinas de Los Angeles. Puedo mostrarte el lugar, te aseguro que la vista al atrdecer desde alli es bellisima

Siempre me iba a hacer sentir así de incomoda con sus espontaneas y poco profesionales propuestas?

— No creo haber traído ropa de deportes. Tendrá que ser la próxima -dije "apenada"-

— Vamos, no necesariamente necesitas ropa especial para ello

— Te prestare mis tacones para que corras junto a mi en las colinas hoy y veremos

Rio fuertemente cuando dos sujetos entraron, uno de cabello largo y negro, alto y delgado y otro de cabello hasta el hombro castaño, mas petiso y con cuerpo musculoso y fornido como jugador de rugbier.


End file.
